


Death Comes in Threes

by Sroot90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bunny shipping, i didn't know i needed this till i wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroot90/pseuds/Sroot90
Summary: "You prick where have you been for the last 3 months?" Jiang Cheng asked worried "If I said while I was fleeing, I entered a cave and found a rare book by a reclusive master. I learned it to gain invincible powers. Would you believe me?" Wei Wuxian looked hopeful. SPOILERS!
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for my wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+my+wife).



Darkness and resentment. That was all Wei Wuxian could see, all he could feel. The tightness in his chest was getting tighter and he knew he was in trouble. His goldencore was transferred to his adoptive brother and he was all but powerless against the rising despair. Soon the sword that he would later learn that was made of Yi Metal was admitting an intense black aura and floating just feet from him. It seemed to offer the only source of light in the darkness of the burial mounds. Wei Wuxian crawled on all fours toward the sword hearing whispering from the darkness promises of revenge. As he reached a hand out to grasp the helt of the sword he heard a young man's voice softly whisper in his ear. “You can save them.” And all at once darkness claimed him. 

When Wei Wuxian awoke he could feel himself in a pool of hot water. He opened his eyes slowly struggling to use even that much strength. He nearly screamed as his eyes focused on a large face twisted in agony came into view. Blinking a few times to settle himself he saw that the pool of water that he was submerged in originated from the mouth of the face. He took a deep breath but came a bit short when he felt the twisting tightness from the darkness seeping into his lungs. Well at least he knew where he was now. Still on the cursed mountain full of corpses. Sensing movement to his right he turned to face that way, what or who he saw startled him. Sitting in the hot springs with him was a beyond dead pale man with thick messy long black hair, but it was the eyes that really startled Wei Wuxian. They were green, greener then any jewel that he had ever laid eyes on and frankly they were unsettling to say the least. “W-who are you!?” Wei Wuxian asked, trying to lift himself up into a more defensible position. 

Wei Wuxian watched as petal pink lips parted and spoke, “My name is Harry…” The words were in his tongue at least he thought they were. They seemed odd, like he wasn’t quite used to wrapping his tongue around the letters. “How am I not dead?” Wei Wuxian asked as he continued to study Harry. Harry gave him a brilliantly white smile, “That cursed sword of yours. It did a number on you in exchange though.” Wei shifted slightly in the pool trying to ease the ache in his body. “I can tell. But you know what this bath needs? Alcohol.” The only answer that Wei Wuxian received was a hardy laugh as the world once again turned dark. 

An unknown amount of time had passed before once again Wei Wuxian found himself awake. This time he was dressed and laying on the ground of a cave. He could sense water near by him and smell the darkness in the air. He shifted ever so slightly to try and get rid of the rock digging into his back when he was disrupted by a voice, “You have a chance you know. Of making it out of here.” The young cultivator opened his eyes and looked toward the strange man who had spoken. The man Harry as he was called pined Wei Wuxian down with his glowing green eyes. “You have a chance for revenge if that is what you wish.” Wei Wuxian let out a weak laugh at that and closed his eyes once more his will to live low. His resentment growing, frustration leaking out in the form of tears. “You can get revenge without a goldencore.” The man's voice whispered closer to him this time, “You can protect all you care for without it.” Wei Wuxian shot up and swiped toward the sound of the voice getting nothing but air as his eyes flew open. Just Harry sitting in the spot he was before 6 feet away from himself. “You know nothing…” Wei Wuxian replied frustrated. Harry just smiled softly at him. “I’m going to go get us something to eat. Feel free to read something while I’m gone.” And with that Harry left. Wei Wuxian watched him go feeling all the while as if he had missed something. Did he hit his head on the fall down to the corpse mountain? That had to have been it. Because to him it seemed as if someone was living down here in the burial mounds.   
It was a long time before Wei Wuxian got the energy up to explore because that's what he did best. The first thing he learned was that he was trapped in the cave by some sort of net made by negative energy. He had only ever thought that was possible in theory. Seeing it made Wei Wuxian have some hope. He immediately went to the books on the table like stone. He had just picked up the first book with the candles flickered and Harry entered the cave once again. In his arms he bore fruit. At least Wei Wuxian thought they were fruit, they had an odd look about them and were filled with negative energy. Harry waved a hand over one piece of fruit and Wei watched in amazement as the negative energy seemed to leave the fruit and entered Harry’s body. Harry had purified the fruit so it was safe to eat, he watched with hunger as the green eyed man took a large bite of the now purified fruit. Wei Wuxian swallowed hard as he eyed the other fruit. As he took it from Harry’s hand he could feel a large amount of fear try to consume him. It was almost unbearable. He held on to the fruit tightly and tried to concentrate when a male voice penetrated the fear, “Feel the fear but don’t let it consume you… you must have a strong mind.” It was the forgien man. He felt Harry place a hand on his shoulder and felt himself become calmer. “Think of the good things.” Wei Wuxian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could still feel the fear and resentment in the piece of fruit and concentrated hard on resisting the overwhelming resentment energy. He thought of his senior sister, and his adoptive brother and for some reason his mind kept wandering to Lan Zhan. As Lan Zhan stayed at the forefront of his mind, the man representing calmness and peice that Wei Wuxian wished he could feel again he could feel a new type of energy entering his body. He almost panicked but the firm hand on his shoulder helped to keep him grounded. When he opened his eyes again it was to stare at the fruit that was now resentment and fear free. He tentatively took a bite before smiling up at Harry, “It’s delicious!” Was all he could cry as the sweet fruit hit his tongue and the back of his throat. It helped to relieve the dryness of his throat and the hunger in his body. Wei Wuxian was so hungry he realized that his body felt weak. The golden core he had would normally sustain him without feeling hunger but with out it in his body the hunger was there and it was looming. 

As soon as his hunger had eased he studied the man who knew how to purify and manipulate dark energy. “What are you?” Wei Wuxian felt the question leave his mouth without a thought to stop it. Harry looked amused, “People call me many names… But you may call me master… “ Wei Wuxian was confused and taken back by the answer. “Many names? what did he mean by that?’ the young cultivator thought to himself. “Why am I locked in here?” The green eyed man gave him a long penitrative stare that reminded him of the look that Lan Qiren would give him during his lectures when he was being particularly distracting. “You are not locked in the cave, you just can’t get out…” Wei Wuxian gave him a dirty look and harry sighed, “Not yet… You need to study…” Harry got up and Grabbed one of the books, it revealed a strange looking book that wasn’t in a language that Wei Wuxian was familiar with. “How did that get here?” he heard harry mumble to himself before he grabbed the strange piece of literature and Wei Wuxian watched as it disappeared into black smoke and resentment. 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but think of the beauty collection that Lan Zhan had destroyed. It felt like a life time ago that he was stuck in the libary copying the copy’s of rules that the Lan sect had dedicated their lives to live by. The boy curled up in a small ball as he thought of his silent friend and wondered how he was doing. Wei Wuxian hadn’t seen him sense the snake turtle cave and he was curious. Was he leg healed? How about Lan Xichen did he ever return to the cloud recess? His mind wandered to Lotus pier and the disaster that had taken place there. Then he thought of his adopted brother Jiang Cheng about the mountain he had last seen him. Was Jiang Cheng mad at him because he hadn’t been at the bottom of the mountain to mean him. He could feel his mind starting to turn to dark thoughts. Maybe Jian Cheng was thankful that he was gone, it was his fault that Lotus pier was gone. That madam Yu and his uncle, both dead third party by his own hands. He moved his hands from around his legs to look at them in front of his face and burst out of his little sadness ball to a sprawled position on the ground. His hands were being wrapped with dark mist and resentment. “Be careful, once you have some darkness in you, you have to keep your mind sharp.” Harry warned coming into view above Wei Wuxian. The teen looked up at the green eyed man, “I want to live…” that was all Wei Wuxian could voice and really it was all he could think. The strange man reached out and grasped one of Wei Wuxian’s hands helping him up to his feet, “What do you want to live for?” Harry asked. “I will live to protect and achieve the impossible through righteousness.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a thing is named

Wei Wuxian painted as he tried to exercise with the cursed sword. He had read the books that Harry had in regards to how to harness the resentment energy. And honestly he didn’t know what to think of it. He tried to swing the sword again feeling as if all his energy had left his body. The tip of the sword fell to the ground of the cave just as Harry came in. The man was always leaving the cave at all times of the day and night. Now that he thought about it, like he truly thought about it Wei Wuxian was sure he had never seen the other man sleep.   
“I told you without your goldencore you can't cultivate with swordsmanship.” Harry scolded lightly. His master approached Wei Wuxian and the youngster tried to take a step back not quite trusting Harry in this moment.  
“Firm mind…” Was the strong whisper as a hand was placed on his shoulder.   
Wei Wuxian took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Sorry…” came the small whisper.  
“I think we need to make you a vessel for some of your resentment.” Harry said looking Wei Wuxian dead in the eyes. Wei Wuxian couldn’t blink; he could only hold the gaze of the man who had saved him, the man who didn’t sleep, the man who was his master.   
“It will collect resentment and poison from the air using it as an energy source. But it will also help your mind by absorbing your personal resentment.” Wei Wuxian’s master explained as he took the sword from his hands. “This’ll do…”  
“But Master Harry isn’t the sword already corrupted?” Wei Wuxian was genuinely curious about what the other man was up to.   
“That doesn’t matter what matters is the shape it is molded into. We need to think of a way for you to channel and store your new power.” Harry held out a hand over the sword and it started to levitate in place. Black and now red smoke of death, resentment and poison wrapped around the ancient sword. “Interesting, this sword has been storing powerful resentment for the past few centuries. It will make a fine spirit weapon.”   
“What are you doing?” Wei Wuxian was shocked as he watched the weapon turn red hot and began to melt under the resentment the harry had cast. It shouldn’t be possible to melt down and destroy this type of spirit weapon. That's why the Yi metals were locked away and sealed instead of simply destroyed. But to his amazement the sword took the shape of a pendant. It was round with double intertwining snakes. “Master Harry is this really going to work?” As the pendent lowered to the ground gently carried by Harry’s resentment energy Wei Wuxian chanced a glance at the other man’s face. He was taken back by the smirk on Harry’s face, it was like that of a mad man. Giving the young adult goose bumps.   
His new master glanced at him, “use your resentment energy to pick it up. Do not touch it with your bare hands.”   
It took Wei Wuxian three days to pick up the artifact. He learned the hard way not to pick it up. As soon as he did all he felt was a loss of control within his mind and emotions. He was suicidal when Harry found him trying and failing to escape the cave. Luckily Harry had also put up a barrier around the pool seemingly predicting Wei Wuxians actions. Harry used his own channeling for dark energy, a rather ugly ring with a large black stone.   
“I did it!!!!!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he held the levitating black pendant proud of his accomplishment. Harry just smiled softly at him and then raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you going to name your new spirit weapon?” Harry asked as Wei Wuxian studied the thing.   
“I don’t know… I’m terrible at naming things. What is yours called?” Wei Wuxian asked, sitting down on the floor. Harry smiled at him with a hint of mischief in the corners.   
“Which one? I have three…” the master held Wei Wuxians gaze as the boy looked taken back.   
“Three? I have heard of some people having two spirit weapons but never three.” Wei Wuxian huffed a little, sure that his master was messing with him. “But master I was talking of the ring. Why can you touch it with your bare hands?”   
Harry waved his hand and the large black stone ring appeared on his left hand. “It's called the resurrection stone. And as for why I can touch it with my bare hands, it's simple. I have been at this a lot longer than you have.”   
Wei Wuxian pouted at Harry’s truth but the name resurrection stone was cool. Maybe he can come up with a super cool name for his. He thought about names he could give the new weapon. He thought about all of his adventures leading up to this point, remembering traveling the countryside with Lan Jang and the quest for the Yi metals. He held out the pendent and exclaimed, “Stygian Tiger Seal!” Harry just nodded at Wei Wuxian and nodded once. 

Before he knew it two months had passed. He still couldn’t leave the cave and spent his days cultivating the negative energy with the help of his Stygian tiger seal. He sat in lotus pose over a diagram of wards and talismans focusing on gaining as much power as possible. He wanted to leave soon. Wei Wuxian knew that his family had to have been looking for him. And as days passed as of late he had been getting more and more frustrated at the fact that master Harry wouldn’t let him leave the cave. He had just taken a deep breath to steady his mind again when he heard a crackle and a snap. He felt the dark energy before he saw it coming into the cave like a tidal wave. It washed over him with so much force that he closed his eyes and concentrated on not falling. The stygian tiger seal was lapping up the new energy with such vigor that it made Wei Wuxian light headed. He held out a hand opening his eyes but the only thing that welcomed him was a dark cave. For just a breif moment he could have sworn he felt a calming presence that smelt of sandalwood.   
“Lan Jang…” Wei Wuxian whispered this to himself as he for the first time left the cave.  
The first thing he noticed when he exited the cave was the clearing that had some crude structures that had long since fallen to resentment and time, leaving them dilapidated and unusable. Next there was a path that led into a forest of pain. Wei Wuxian took one step toward it when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Harry with an odd look on his face. Sadness? Hope? Pride? He wasn’t sure what was going through his masters head.   
“It is time you learned how to fight with the darkness. Not against it.” Harry turned and walked back into the cave.   
Wei Wuxian looked at the path that could lead him to his family. But a voice kept echoing in his head telling him to stay just a little bit longer. Just long enough so that he could defend the ones he cared about. The last thing he wanted to do was enter the cave once again but he quietly and thoughtfully entered the cave shortly after his master wondering just what the man ment about fighting with the darkness.   
When Wei Wuxian entered it was to find Harry digging out a new book from his pocket. Handing it to him Harry took a seat on the ground. Curious Wei Wuxian opened the book to find sheet music. He knew how to read it in theory having taken basic lessons on how to read the music but he had never played an instrument before in his life. Before he could inquire on what the music had to do with fighting with the darkness a beautiful black flute entered his vision. Harry was holding it out to him, taking it Wei Wuxian looked back at the book. However when he looked back up Harry was gone once again leaving him alone in the darkness to his thoughts but now he had a flute to play.   
The first time Wei Wuxian put the flute to his lips he was shocked that it made noise, never having held an instrument like this before he was excited that he was able to do something with it. It took another two days before he was able to play a song. It didn’t sound very good but the results were the same. Standing before him was a resentment corpse. It was physically weak, being a small child. Normally he wouldn’t have been able to raise a child knowing from Harry’s books that they usually didn’t have enough resentment in them to be raised once again but it was the fact of the location that made it possible. Being on the corpse mountain, in a place just filled with bodies and resentment made all sorts of alternative cultivation possible. But being able to raise the dead gave him so many wicked ideas on what he could do to his enemies. As Wei Wuxian put the flute to his lips once more feeding the resentment thought it from the air, himself and the tiger seal he smiled. His mind, doing a small shift. Still strong but now something extra. He was determined as he ordered the small child to return to rest. He realized that he never wanted to see another dead child in his life, let alone a risen one.   
Harry never came back to the cave, Wei Wuxian was alone. Having to explore the mountain to find food had led him to run into some trouble. The wildlife had mutated in the area of the mountain. All the dark energy and resentment corrupting their souls. The crows were bigger and smarter, the deer eating the flesh of the deceased causing them madness. But it was the wolves that scared Wei Wuxian the most, he already had a fear of dogs but added to the fact that he's wolves were three times bigger and meaner than the ones that had trapped him as a child. Wei Wuxian was utterly done with this mountain. Wei Wuxian gave one last glance at the cave he called home for the last three months and sighed. He wished he could have seen his master one last time but the man just disappeared and honestly Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He turned toward the path down the mountain and began his descent into the real world once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When conversations are had...

CHAPTER 3:

Three months.   
Wei Wuxian had been gone for three months and the world had turned on its side. The Wen sect was everywhere but he heard on the underground that the other sects were fighting back. The sunshot campaign was going slow and the Wen sect would win the fight at this rate. Wei Wuxian smiled as he approached the first supervisory office. It was time to start his plan for revenge. The plan was simple, kill as many Wen soldiers as he could. So that is what he did, for three days he caused trouble for the Wen’s. He drove them insane with his talismans and flute songs. Absorbing the resentment and dark energy left behind by the Wen sects dreadful deeds. He only killed the soldiers, never any weak mundaines or children that he happened upon. Instead he chose to do stealth missions. Staking out a place for a day then that night making his move to kill them with fear. Tonight he was going through the Yiling supervisory office. It was time to make Wen Chao, Wen Zhuliu, and that bitch, Wang Lingjiao pay for what they did to his family. 

{Later that night}

Wei Wuxian watched Lan Zhan as his adoptive brother spoke to him. "You prick where have you been for the last 3 months?" Jiang Cheng asked worriedly, “We were told that you were thrown onto the corpse mountain.” "If I said while I was fleeing, I entered a cave and found a rare book by a reclusive master. I learned it to gain invincible powers. Would you believe me?" Wei Wuxian looked hopefully at them both. Lan Zhan’s eyes flashed with worry and anger.   
“What your doing is wrong... You will pay for it. Come back to cloud recess with me.” Lan Zhan’s voice was soft as always but the edge of disapproval was sharp.   
‘Figures that as soon as he speaks to me its with disapproval.’ Wei Wuxian thought to himself, “No thanks. We got some Wen’s to kill.”  
“Wei Wuxian.” This time Lan Jhan’s voice was cold.   
“The way I cultivate is none of your business, I am with the Jiang sect not Gusu Lan there is no point in you trying to lecture me.” Wei Wuxian spoke just as coldly to Lan Zhan. It seemed to have taken the seme off guard.   
An arm was flung across his shoulders and Jing Cheng leaned into him, “And as sect leader i see no issues with it as long as it can kill Wen!” Wei Wuxian let out a cold laugh with his brother as he was dragged out of the inn he had just killed Wen Chao in. And was guided to the main base of the sunshot campaign. 

Wei Wuxian was discovering as he cultivated alone that being away from the corpse mountain was harder then he thought. At least on the mountain he didn’t have to worry about politics or on whether or not Jiang Cheng will find out the truth. They had given him his sword back and now as he stared at it sitting innocently across the room he couldn’t help but feel sadness try to consume him. If he had known that his last chance to use his sword was at the training grounds in the Nightless city he would have used it on Wen Chao right then and there. He took another swig of wine from the jug. That was one nice thing about not being on the mountain, wine, sweet, sweet, wine. Nothing would ever keep him from the stuff again. Wei Wuxian was just settling down to open another bottle when a soft knock alerted him to the presence of another soul. Annoyed sure that it was Jiang Cheng coming to yell at him about his sword once again he got up and stomped to the door flinging it open, and instantly regretted it. On the other side was the quiet Lan Zhan.   
The serious young man entered the room uninvited so unlike him and turned to Wei Wuxian. “You have to stop.” his voice was soft spoken as always but it was the cold firm tone that really got Wei Wuxian distressed. Sure Lan Zhan was cold but he thought that they had grown closer after the cave incident. After all you just can’t go through a life and death situation and not become friends, right? “I’m ok…” Wei Wuxian said as he grab the wine jug and started to walk out of the room done with the conversation.   
Wei Wuxian jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder unexpected in current company and so he took out his black flute still yet to be named and used it to knock Lan Zhan’s hand off his shoulder, his dark energy flaring out. He withdrew it back into himself taking a deep mind steadying breath. His mind settled as well as his power. Wei Wuxian chanced a glance at his friend and all he could see in Lan Zhan’s eyes was worry, pure worry. Now worried himself he stepped away from the other man and then looked to the door. “I have control.” That was all he could say for himself. For his actions as he left the room and disappeared into the forest and lands surrounding the compound.   
The next time he ran into Lan Zhan it was to see him talking to Wei Wuxian’s sister. Jiang Yanli was an attractive if plain beauty. It was her soul that made her beautiful in Wei Wuxian’s opinion. Wei Wuxian knew his sister would worry so he had been keeping it a secret on what exactly he was cultivating. Now she was in the know and the look of utter worry and fear in her eyes stabbed him deep. “It isn’t what you think,” Wei Wuxian explained half to his sister hoping that the other half was heard by Lan Zhan. “I got this.” He gave Jiang Yanli a reassuring smile. He shot another quick glare at Lan Zhan worried about what exactly he had told Yanli. “Did he tell you about the Yiling supervisory office?” The woman looked positively puzzled as she shook her head negative. “No nothing. I was just worried about you. And the light bringing lord is worried too.” Wei Wuxian could feel his eyes widen as his mind clicked into place. He hadn’t been keeping a tight enough control on it. He had snapped at Lan Zhan. Distressed, he dropped his sister's hand and ran after his best friend.   
“Lan Zhan wait!” He called out to him. Chasing him down to one of the court yards. That's when Lan Zhan drew his sword and came after him. Wei Wuxian was taken back but managed a few defensive moves before he was frozen in place at the point of Lan Jhan sword. Wei Wuxian glanced down at the sword only inches away from his throat and back up to the other cultivator. “Well Lan Jhan it's been a few months and you have improved again.” He said chipper as the Lan clan member put his sword away.   
“It isn’t that. It’s you who hasn’t improved. Where is your sword?” Lan Zhan asked, giving his friend a hard look. Wei Wuxian felt the grip on his flute tighten as he tried to steady his mind again. Feeding his resentment to the instrument. “Lets talk.”  
It was a simple conversation, the type you have with old friends. Standard questions: how are you? What are you doing? Things like that. Somehow they both ended up reminiscing on the roof of a nearby building. “Lan Zhan, thank you.”  
Lan Jhan gave Wei Wuxian an inquiring look, “For what?”   
“For not telling my sister about the supervisory offices. What I did to them. Thank you.”  
Lan Zhan fell silent for a moment, a considering look on his face, “You know demon cultivation will harm your body and the nature of your heart.”  
Wei Wuxian gave Lan Zhan a serious look. “I know...But i’m not using demonic cultivation. I’m using crafty tricks cultivation method.”  
“Crafty tricks?”  
“It is what I learned for three months in a dark and dingy place. I really should thank you Gusu Lan clan’s meditation and mind clearing technique really helped me. Crafty tricks require a strong temperament and talismans. With this flute,” He twirled the black flute; now called ‘old flame’, in his hand, “I can control everything.”  
Lan Zhan gave him a hopeful expression, “Does Crafty tricks rely on the spirit?”  
Wei Wuxian contemplated what he should tell Lan Zhan but simply nodded in response afraid that something may slip from his lips unintentionally.   
“Playing with matters of the mind is like pulling a grain of rice from the fire, it's difficult to do and you have to be very delicate.” Lan Zhan explained his expression changing back to worry. Wei Wuxian decided that he didn’t like that look on his friend’s face.   
“I know…” Wei Wuxian replied seriously then held up three fingers on his right hand, “Lan Zhan, I, Wei Wuxian, promise to never dissolve into demonic cultivation. Do you believe me, or not?”   
Lan Zhan gave him a long look and the worry was replaced with something else, something that Wei Wuxian couldn’t quite identify and slowly nodded once.   
Wei Wuxian having heard the worry that his friend had for him and the fact that Lan Zhan believed him was a great relief. He jumped off the roof intending to go back to his room to meditate. He paused when he heard Lan Zhan speak once more, “Let me help you.”  
Wei Wuxian was thankful his back was to the young second master of the Lan clan, because he was sure all of his emotions at those words played on his face. He almost told Lan Zhan about everything, about the golden core transfer about Harry, the strange man in the mountains about his complicated emotions toward the other man, everything. Without turning around Wei Wuxian replied, “Thank you…” and continued to walk off. And he meant it he was thankful that someone was believing in him; it helped steady his mind keeping it clear. Things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to take a little bit longer now that I have to really referance the book and show. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a soul is taken and Harry appears.

CHAPTER 4:

{The next day}

Wei Wuxian looked at Jin Zixuan and gave him a smile, “Be self-dignified?” His sister was behind him crying as her heart hurt because of this self righteous prick. He gripped old flame in his hand tightly as he approached the heir of the Jin sect. “You dare to tell Yanli to be self-dignified?” He could feel his mind slipping and his rage intensifying, He heard the disciples behind him trying to defend the heir’s attitude toward Yanli. Calling it a mistake. A small smirk curled in one corner of his mouth. “A mistake?” he whispered. Then his mind slipped a little further and his temper unleashed. Without preamble Wei Wuxian punched Jin Zixuan in the chest causing the other man to fall toppling over with his desk. Acting quickly due to the sound of drawn swords he turned and placed old flame to his lips with practiced grace. A few notes later had the disciples on the ground. He turned back to Jin Zixuan and punched him square in the jaw. He drew back his arm to land another blow to the prick who had hurt his sister when Mian Mian blocked his path and Yanli grabbed his arm. He was just about to find a way to push past the women when sandalwood filled his world, and a strong firm hand grabbed his raised fist. “Wei Ying, cool down.” For a moment he thought he heard another voice calling to him but it was washed away as his mind found steady ground once more. His body relaxed and he glanced at his friend too ashamed to face his sister. He tried to convey his feelings through his look. A feeling of thankfulness and shame at himself for losing control. He turned slowly and walked out of the tent intent on finding wine to numb his body and mind. 

{Twas the night before the battle at the Nightless city}

Wei Wuxian was sitting on his bed, the tiger seal floating in front of him as he concentrated on refining the last bit of control and power into the former sword. It was with great difficulty that he smoothed out the rough patches in the energy signature. He felt himself trying to slip and with a scream opened his eyes, his body tense. He felt as if he had been beaten. His body was weak from lack of food and the presence of so much purity fighting against his darkness. It made him think of the first time he saw Jiang Cheng after he came from corpse mountain. 

{Flash back to the night in Yiling Supervisory office}

Wei Wuxian watched as two figures fell from the ceiling. Crashing through the roof and stepping between him and the core-melting hand protecting Wen Chao. Jiang Cheng immediately took advantage of the situation and hung the man who had destroyed his core with his Zidian. The purple lightning whip made quick work of Wen Zhuliu. Letting the now corpse drop to the ground Jian Cheng approched Wei Wuxian leaving Lan Zhan to stand to the side observing the interaction. For Wei Wuxian it was a painful one. Not only was the sword he could never wield again returned to him but the hollowness inside his body twisted and ached crying out for the power that was once his. When his brother punched him in the shoulder demanding an explanation, the punch felt like it was a zap of lightning. His own goldencore now inside Jiang Cheng reacting to Wei Wuxians soul. Recognizing its true owner. The embrace they shared made Wei Wuxian stiffen with pain, and memories of the two days and one night he was pinned to the ground. His goldencore meticulously stripped from his veins and spirit was flashing through his mind. It hurt so badly physically, emotionally, and spiritually that he couldn’t return the hug to his brother.

{Back to the unclean realm}

He clenched his chest moving the Yi tiger seal under his clothing. even now he could feel the pain of his veins being freed of that ebbing tide of energy. Wei Wuxian was grateful that he had given it up in the short run. With the space left by his lack of golden core he was able to use the dark resentment energy. There was an empty cavity in his body that had grown in size from being trained from a young age. Now that space was filled, instead of the warm golden energy, a cold roaring darkness that always tried to escape free ever present in his spirit. For a moment he felt a warm firm hand on his shoulder, looking around he saw no one. It was as if for a moment he was back in the cave with Harry peacefully cultivating the darkness. Did his master ever return to the cave? Was he being missed by the older man? Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure if Harry was even real. He felt the pain of hunger and his spirit panged in his body and got up out of the bed heading toward the door. He had to go and steal some food from the kitchens. That was another problem. The cultivators on the ‘right path’ the ones with golden cores didn’t have to eat often. Only needing a meal every few days able to be sustained on their core alone. He however didn’t have that option. He could only eat in secret, he didn’t want the others to suspect that something may be wrong with his core. The cold resentment energy just drained him more having the near constant fight for balance had twisted his insides with poison. It was bad enough that they all suspected a change in him. And he knew that Lan Zhan was particularly suspicious of him. However he was positive no one would be able to guess the true reason for his change. And that was the way Wei Wuxian wanted it. He grabbed himself some food and a jug of wine heading back to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

The path to the nightless city wasn’t an easy one. They were obviously tricked or something by the informant from the inside. All paths were blocked but the main road. The reanimated corpses had stopped their approach for now as the group rested. To tell the truth Wei Wuxian hadn’t slept the night before instead staying up refining his power and making sure his spirit was prepared. He was hoping that he wouldn’t have to fight and he could tell that Lan Zhan was hoping the same thing. The man hadn’t left him alone since they entered the battlefields. Protecting him and preventing him from needing to use the new crafty tricks. It wasn’t until they were in the Nightless city that he had to use the power. 

Lan Zhan had told him to fight and that's what he was going to do. 

As his best friend defended him from the undead golems and corpses Wei Wuxian jumped up and used his unique energy to levitate to a high point where he could see the whole battle ground. He took a deep breath and placed, old flame to his lips. He started to play the strongest song he had in his mind. As he played he realized that it would take more power to over take the dead that were attacking his allies. He had no choice but to use the Stygian Tiger Seal. As he used the energy coursing through the metal for the first time. He felt a presence appear next to him. He couldn’t risk losing his constintration and opening his eyes so he just assumed it was Lan Zhan protecting him but he didn’t feel that was right. As he overtook the power of the Yin metal he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, definitely not Lan Zhan. a familiar man's voice full of pride entered his mind almost causing him to stutter his song. “That's it Wei Ying, you can do it… keep a firm control on your mind.” Harry said, leaning in to speak into Wei Wuxian’s ear.

Wen Ruohan burst out of the palace prepared to fight. He couldn’t control his puppets any more and he was pissed, this only meant that someone had the last piece of the Yin metal that Xue Yang should have retrieved for him. He turned toward Wei Wuxian playing his flute up on the pillar. He also saw another figure floating next to the teen, it seemed to be made entirely out of darkness. The figure moved to look at him and all Wen Ruohan could see were glowing green eyes filled with coldness and the promise of death. He felt as if he was being judged by the gates of hell.   
“Where did you get your piece of Yin metal?” the Wen demand.  
Wei Wuxian finally able to put down his flute turned to Wen Ruohan and took a chance to glance to his side. He couldn't see any one but he could still feel Harry standing next to him. Unsure on what was going on he just rolled with the punches.   
“I have already died once, so we of course came from hell.” He chanced a glance at Lan Zhan before he started his explanation, “Clan leader Wen my spiritual tool has just been refined.”  
“What is it? How can it over power the Yin metal? Did Xue Yang give it to you!” The Clan leader’s anger and greed showed through his voice.   
Wei Wuxian held out his hands and the Stygian Tiger Seal moved to rest in each hand. The tool having split in half for easier control and dramatic effect. “This isn’t a Yin metal piece, it's called the Stygian Tiger Seal.” He had half a moment to think and send the tiger seal up out of the way as Wen Ruogan raised a hand and pulled Wei Wuxian to him. Gripping Wei Wuxian by his throat. The strange green eyed figure stayed on the pillar watching. As Wei Wuxian hung by his throat the Wen clan leader tried to use his own darkness to reclaim control of the undead, but the youth in his hand smiled as the undead just collapsed into normal corpses once more. Wen Rouhan was about to demand another answer when he was startled by green eyes locking with his. Time seemed to stand still as the figure moved from the pillar and stood right in front of him. Before he could think he felt a sharp pain and darkness as he was stabbed in the back. The green eyed figure waved a hand with a dark rotation stone and Wen Ruohan’s soul left his body, now dead to all. Wei Wuxian having collapsed against his best friend who had appeared from the battle field to catch him he could have sworn he saw Wen Ruohan’s soul leave his body. As Wei Wuxian lost consciousness he wondered if he had really seen the soul leave the body and what that meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are getting battles and i suck at writing that so please forgive me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had.

CHAPTER 5:

{Three days later}

Wei Wuxian awoke with a start sitting up and prepared to fight, startling his sister in the process. He felt for the Stygian Tiger Seal and found it hanging around his neck the heavy weight of darkness bringing a strange calm to him. That wasn’t the only thing his spirit felt odd, like it was in more control then he had, had in a long time. Since he left the burial mounds.   
“A-Xian you're awake.” his senior sister Jiang Yanli said with a smile. “You have been asleep for three days.”   
Wei Wuxian was taken back by that, three days! “What happened?”  
“The light bringing lord said you used up too much of your spirit channeling the Stygian Tiger seal. He has been coming by every morning and evening to play you a heart calming song on his zither.” Yanli explained, patting his hand.   
Wei Wuxian took a sharp breath in, his sister knew of the tiger seal. Of course she now knew of the dark tool. He had used it at the Nightless city battle, everyone probably knew about it now. He only hoped fruitlessly that it wouldn’t cause any trouble for him in the future. Before he could think of a reply for his sister there was a knock on the door.   
Jiang Yanli got up and walked to the door opening it, “Second master Lan.” she gave a slight bow waving him inside the room.   
Lan Zhan seemed relieved that he was awake although he also seemed distressed. He walked over to the desk and settled down with his zither preparing to play the soul cleansing song.   
“Thank you Second Master Lan for playing the zither for my brother these past three days.” She bowed before looking at her younger brother, “I will go prepare some soup for you.” and with that Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian were left alone.   
Before Wei Wuxian could speak Lan Zhan started to play ‘absterge’. With a small sigh Wei Wuxian changed to a lotus position and started to meditate. He had hope that maybe this could spark something inside him. Maybe he had some remnants of his golden core. Something he could cultivate. However within moments of the song's beginning he realized that wasn’t going to be the case. He felt a strong meleconly wash over him and looked to his friend. The song wasn’t going to work to cleanse him. You needed to have a golden core for it to work. As he watched his friend play he thought that maybe just maybe he should tell someone about what happened. Starting from that hill top with Jiang Cheng to the burial mounds (corpse mountain), tell him all about Harry, his master that may or may not be real. He wasn’t sure any more. Was Harry an odd ghost who lived on the mountain who needed to pass on his learning and disappeared or was he a real person, maybe even a demon. Wei Wuxian opened his mouth indenting on spilling everything, “Lan Zhan... “  
“No talking…” came the quick reply as the song continued. And just as quickly all of Wei Wuxian’s secrets became silent once more. Lan Zhan didn’t need to know. He could control everything. 

{A few days later Nightless city cliff}

Wei Wuxian took a peek over the edge of the cliff spying on the lava fields below. How many people had died from this spot? He thought and for a brief moment he wondered what it would be like to die from the fall himself. His thoughts twisting inside his mind shifting around like a snake writhing in a bag. He was contemplating taking a closer look when he heard someone come up behind him. He saw that it was Lan Zhan.   
“Lan Zhan… What do you think of the people here? Like who was good and who was evil?” He asked, staring into the abyss. Before his friend could answer he felt the resentment of death enter the Stygian Tiger Seal that rested on his chest. It was so fresh, Wei Wuxian assumed it was from the recent battle and killings that had taken place here which were feeding the spirit tool.   
Lan Zhan grabbed his arm as he staggered a bit, “Wei Ying. Concentrate.” his soft voice said to him as he held him steady. Wei Wuxian took a deep breath his eyes closed. Finding peace in his mind and spirit once more. Lan Zhan released him and took half a step away.   
“Would you like to learn the soul song Absterge?” the stoic man asked not facing Wei Wuxian.  
Oh how to tell his friend that the song didn’t work on him? Wei Wuxian turned to his friend, “Lan Zhan. Do you think I need to learn it? Do you doubt my control too?”   
To his surprise Lan Zhan answered him with another question, “When did you make the Stygian Tiger Seal?”  
“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian turned to lock eyes with the other youth, “If I told you I had a sword made of Yin metal from the XuanWu of Slaughter cave would you believe me?”  
“When?”   
“When we defeated it.”  
“When did you refine the Stygian Tiger Seal?”  
“Recently…” Wei Wuxian turned his back to his friend not wanting to be caught in a slight lie. He didn’t need to know that he finished it the night before the battle right?  
“You already had the Yin metal, why did you refine it?” Lan Zhan asked, his voice becoming slightly louder as he took a half step closer to Wei Wuxian.   
“Lan Zhan, enough.”  
“Wei Ying you said I could help you.” Lan Zhan’s voice was firm  
Wei Wuxian replied just as firmly, “If you don’t believe me how can I let you help me?”  
His only reply from the Lan sect youth was silence. As expected, he smiled and turned to walk past the fellow teen when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.   
“This Stygian Tiger Seal is unorthodox cultivation. If you become restless you will lose control.’  
“Lan Zhan you're scared that I will be controlled by the Stygian Tiger Seal, like Wen Ruohan was with the Yin metal. But you forget that this is not the Yin metal and I am not Wen Ruohan.” Wei Wuxian’s voice was determined and strong. They stood there for a moment just gazing at each other trying to measure the spirit within each other's eyes when a scream for help echoed through the cliff side. 

Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian burst through the trees just in time to see a group of Jin clan members preparing to shoot a woman carrying a small child. The bodies of women eldery and children littered the road. It didn’t take a prodigy to know what happened here. The two stopped the arrow that was flying toward the woman allowing her to escape. They blocked the path of the Jin clan disciples with their bodies.   
“Ah Second Master Lan. What are you doing here?” Asked the leader of the people hunters.   
“I know you were put in charge of rounding up the Wen members who committed a crime, but all I see here are women, children and old men.” Wei Wuxian said with frustration. He couldn’t believe that they were hunting and slaughtering the Wen people. Maybe it was this group because they ran. He wasn’t sure. But Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to stand for it. After a moment of argument between the Jin hunters and Wei Wuxian resulted in a promise to tell the Jin clan leader, Lan Zhan and him were left with the bodies of the innocent. Is this why he felt such fresh resentment in the Stygian Tiger Seal? People were being slaughtered en masse despite not being trained but mundanes of the Wen clan. That wasn’t right. He looked to the bodies and back to Lan Zhan distressed. How could they just kill the weak. Afraid he might lose his temper and chase after the Jin hunters that had just left he turned the opposite direction and began to walk. He paused a dozen steps away when he heard Lan Zhan’s zither start to play. It was a sorrowful song full of regret but comfort. It was a song that was played to honor the dead at funerals. Wei Wuxian turned to face Lan Zhan and placed Old Flame to his lips. Not pushing any darkness though the flute he began to play. As he did so he knew he saw the souls of the recently killed float out of their bodies and disappear like fog in the sun. He wasn’t sure if Lan Zhan could see it. The other teen said nothing as usual, so Wei Wuxian didn’t bring it up. All that Wei Wuxian knew was he was thankful to be leaving for Lotus pier the next day. 

{three months later}

It had been three months since Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli had returned to rebuild Lotus Pier. The city was once again bustling but it didn’t have the same feel of joy and adventure it used to have. Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure if it was him who had changed or if it was the town. Either way he could only spend his days drinking to numb the near permanent pain in his body from the recent close proximity he shared with Jiang Cheng. He chose only to return home when he was drunk to sleep because it was the best way to avoid his brother. He knew his brother was disappointed and angry at him. Wei Wuxian had promised to help rebuild but when he got here he just couldn’t. He tried at first but he quickly realized that he wasn’t able to do it because of the pain he felt every time he was near Jiang Cheng.  
Wei Wuxian returned home after talking with Lan Zhan’s older brother Lan Xichen. He was feeling distressed that so many clans wanted to poke their noses in his business. Especially the Gusu Lan sect. He couldn’t let them find out he didn’t have a golden core. They wanted to examine and retrain him in cultivation with a sword. But he couldn’t do that. He didn’t have a core any more that could be trained in sword cultivation. He had been excited in the beginning of the conversation that perhaps he could go to Gusu and hang out with Lan Zhan. Wei Wuxian has the same bitter sweet smile remembering the face that Lan Xichen had made when asked bluntly if he was fond of meddling. He wondered whether or not medding was a family trait or a Lan sect thing? Either way both brothers seemed to like to meddle. If only going to Gusu could fix what was wrong with him.   
Wei Wuxian drank straight from the bottle, it was honestly weak liquor not wanting to get too drunk, as he entered the main hall. Only to stop when he saw Jiang Cheng sitting on the throne polishing his sword. He could have sworn that his brother was waiting for him. Feeling touched he entered and sat on the stairs in front of the regal chair.   
“Want some?” he asked, offering the jug.   
“Piss off.” Jiang Cheng replied, shooting him a dirty exhausted look.   
“Why are you polishing your sword again. That seems to be the only thing you do.” Wei Wuxian scoffed honestly a little jealous of his brother. Wei Wuxian couldn’t even draw Whatever any more. Let alone polish the damn thing. Frustrated he took another drink.   
“Oh yeah how about you? Where is your sword? When did you last polish it?” Jiang Cheng put his sword away.   
“It's in my room… once a month, should do it.” He felt the anger and resentment rising from his brother and the urge to automatically suck it into the Stygian Tiger Seal was undeniable. His brother stormed past him and Wei Wuxian not thinking about the pain, only the fact that he wanted to comfort his brother and let fun lead his actions. He threw a carefree arm over Jiang Cheng’s shoulder, “Come on Jiang Cheng!” He was unprepared for his brother to shove him back with his elbow knocking him to the ground. Not only were his spirit points in pain from the contact with his brother but now he was physically in pain. This was the first time he had been knocked down by Jiang Cheng when they weren’t training for a long long time. It was shocking and it was hurtful to his pride.   
“Look at you, you're so drunk that your golden core is affected.” Jiang Cheng went ahead and held out a hand to help Wei Wuxian up. Wei Wuxian put up his hand holding Old Flame out in a defensive position.   
“What is this? Do you want to fight?”  
Wei Wuxian looked at the flute in his hand and the actions his body took without him thinking. Perhaps his body was naturally defending itself from feeling the pain of Jiang Cheng touching him or perhaps he really did want to fight deep down either way it felt as if his will was taken away for a moment.   
{two days later in the ancestors hall}  
Wei Wuxian sat up from cradling his head on his sister's lap. They were in the ancestors greeting hall. The placard for all of their past ancestors and loved ones kept safe and clean. He pouted and watched his sister carefully, “Senior sister I have a question for you?”  
“Oh ask.” She replied with a playful smile on her lips.  
“Why do people like other people? I mean that type of like.”  
She gave him a suspicious look, “Do you have someone you like?”  
“No no no no no…” Wei Wuxian shook his head fiercely. “At least not someone I like too much… After all, why would I do that to myself? I might as well chain myself up.” Before he could hear his sisters answer he changed the subject, not quite willing to think upon it any more.   
“Sister, I'm hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm stuck on what I should do for the next chapter should I follow the book or the drama? Aka should the kiss be in the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kiss...

CHAPTER 6:

{Hundred Phoenix mountain}

All four clans stood in groups in front of the receiving tent. The Jin family had set up for the hunting event. The rules were the same every year. There were a row of targets. Each target had seven rings. Every family had to compete to see where on the target your arrow landed. Each ring designated a path and there for your chances of getting prey on the Hundred Phoenix mountain. Wei Wuxian thought this was a simple and mundane task, he could do it with his eyes closed he was sure of it. However when Jin Guangyao mentioned an extra bit of fun to the target shooting game he was all ears. However he felt his own anger rise when a group of Wen refugees were led in chains to stand in front of the targets blocking them. Wei Wuxian took half a step forward fist clenched around his flute. He was going to voice his objections and his opinion on this matter when he caught his brother's eye. The Jiang clan leader was shaking his head in the negative in a discreet manner but non the less Wei Wuxian saw it and took the half a step back into line.   
Jin Zixuan the pompous prick was the first to go. Not seeming to have a care for the human lives that were up for grabs in front of him. He simply drew his bow and jumped up so he could hit the targets from above avoiding the innocent lives cowering in front of the targets. When Jin Zixuan returned to the line an idea had sprung in Wei Wuxians mind. Maybe he could save some lifes and humiliate the Jin sect heir in the same process. Seeing as how the pompous peacock’s just as ego filled cousins were spouting nonsense. His plan was perfect, with a mischievous look he turned to Lan Zhan who was standing right next to him.   
“Lan Zhan, do me a favor.”  
Lan Zhan, “What's the matter?”  
“Give me your head band.” Wei Wuxian said with a widening grin his only reply was a small embarrassed look from Lan Zhan as the other male turned away.   
Wei Wuxian gave his friend a pout before walking away. He knew he wasn’t going to get the head band from his friend but it had been worth it to see the other male embarrassed. He walked toward the targets tucking Old Flame away as he did so. With casual grace he unwrapped his arm guard a long thick black cloth and tied it over his eyes ready to shoot some arrows. He took the bow blind and the five arrows he was going to need. One for every target. Even blindfolded he could sense the fear of the Wen clan members as they trembled no longer cowering as they were beaten for doing so. With a small smirk as he contained his arrogance at the skill he was about to show he drew the bow all five arrows on it at once and shot. Almost simultaneously 5 thuds were heard as the arrows hit true to their mark. Centered on each target was a Jiang clan arrow, having missed every prisoner, even embedding itself just above the Jin sect arrow. Now there was no doubt on who was the best at shooting arrows, there was also no doubt that no one else would be trying to make these shots for the rest of the day. Meaning the Wen prisoners were safe and so was his mind. He turned and smiled at the crowd as they cheered him on, the ribbon still covering his eyes. He moved to remove it when Jin Zixun spoke above the crowd, “If you can do the targets blindfolded maybe you can do the whole hunt!” The crowd broke down in mummers because of that. Wei Wuxian turned toward the voice with a cocky smile in place, “Maybe I will.” And that's how a few hours later found Wei Wuxian in a random tree deep in the mountain. The ribbon was still firmly in place.   
This mountain was filled with dark creatures and death from the many accidents that had happened over the years. It was because of the creatures’ nature and the nature of death that Wei Wuxian was able to sense the location of them all. It seemed easier to use his senses with his eyes blindfolded. He placed his spiritual weapon to his lips and began to play a simple soothing melody. He couldn’t recall where he had heard it before but this melody was the calmest one he knew. He used the power he spread across the mountain to walk the ghosts, ghouls, and dark creatures straight into the nets that were set up by the Jiang clan. He smiled as he sensed the nets trap the dark mountain creatures, and lowered his flute. That should do it. There he had helped with the hunt. He leaned against the tree he was sitting in, turning toward the sun enjoying it’s warmth.   
Wei Wuxian had just about dozed off when he heard someone approaching. He couldn’t sense any danger, as there was no killing intent. So being too lazy he kept the same position. When the footsteps continued to approach Wei Wuxian opened his mouth, “It's a lovely day out isn’t it?” He offered to try to start a conversation with the stranger. The stranger was silent but the footsteps continued, as they got closer Wei Wuxian was excited it was rare nowadays for a fellow cultivator to approach him. Perhaps they were scared of him. Wei Wuxian didn’t mind but it was still kind of hurtful. Before he could open his mouth to ask another question he felt a strong hand grasp his wrist, pinning it above him against the tree. Wei Wuxian fought against the restraining hand, he was confused he still couldn’t feel any murderous intent. He started to shake his other hand intent on retrieving one of his talismans when that wrist was pinned to the tree as well. He opened his mouth to speak when two warm lips were pressed against his.   
The effect was immediate; he felt all the fight drain from him. The kiss was warm and slightly wet, soft but firm. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but wonder what young maiden had deemed him worthy of such a kiss. He found his energy and was struggling once more to reach his blindfold but he couldn't; it was fruitless. At his struggles the kiss deepened and became more forceful. Soon a tongue was intruding in his mouth and he couldn’t help but relax a little as he started to enjoy this. He flinched however when teeth firmly bit down on his bottom lip not quite drawing blood. He let out a small noise when the lips and hands pulled away. It took him half a second to rip off his blindfold and look around but there was no one there. Wei Wuxian searched the nearby area but couldn’t find or sense anyone nearby. He was going to search more but paused, if they didn’t want to be found they wouldn’t be.   
Wei Wuxian placed a hand to his lips he smiled softly, “That was my first….” he couldn't’t help but scoff. Of course he wouldn't know who his first kiss was given to. He thought about it again, the maiden was strong physically to pin him to the tree. She had to be a cultivator because they were the only ones able to access this mountain. “So forceful.” he mumbled feeling his bottom lip thob from the touch of his fingers. He was just settling down on the ground against a nearby tree when he spotted a figure dressed in all white. Wei Wuxian was happy to see his friend and was about to call out to him when Xichen’s words echoed through his mind, “ Nature has set laws, I hope you are not too selfish and realize how this could affect those you care about.” He put his hand that he had raised to wave to his friend down and instead sat quietly. It was Lan Zhan who spotted him next and approached him.   
“Lan Zhan, I heard that you've been fixing the house rules at the Cloud Recesses. It must be hard for you.” Wei Wuxian stood as he talked so they were on the same level.   
“I have a new musical score I have been studying, I want to try and see if it helps you.” Lan Zhan replied simply.  
Wei Wuxian gave him a sad smile, “Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji. What am I to you? Can't you just leave it alone?”  
An unreadable expression crossed the second master Lan’s face, “What am I to you?” Came the retort. Wei Wuxian wasn’t prepared for the feelings that washed over him. What were his feelings toward the other male. He knew that he liked him but how so. Sure he admired him but he was a bit of a show off with the sword. But he was skilled and that was to be admired. He looked away sadly so maybe he should express the feelings he felt but he wasn’t sure how Lan Zhan felt. He never truly was sure so he just opened his mouth to speak not meeting the others eyes.  
“I once considered you my life long soulmate.”   
“I still am.” was the reply that came firmly and without missing a beat.   
Wei Wuxian felt himself overflowing with hope and love. His friend was still with him. He glanced at Old Flame and back to Lan Zhan. His thoughts are going wild. He was gathering up his courage to tell Lan Zhan about his time on the burial mounds about his master. Just about to give up his spirit weapon and accept his fate if he returned to the Gusu’s Cloud Recesses when a noise from the main path alerted them to the presence of someone else.   
The two looked over to see Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan walking on the path together. Wei Wuxian grabbed his friend and led him to a place to spy on the conversation between the two. This had to have been Madam Jin’s planning. There was no way that Jiang Cheng would have allowed his sister alone with the Jin heir, it just wasn’t proper. He saw as his sister stormed off obviously hurt by the Jin clan heir’s attitude. He jumped between them both when he saw that Jin Zixuan was going to pursue her. Wei Wuxian gave a few attacks using his flute as a melee weapon. The Jin heir was easily able to defend the attacks off. He jumped a few feet back and stared at Wei Wuxian.   
“Wei Wuxian, Why is it always you?!” Came the frustrated cry from the Jin heir.   
“I should be asking the same thing,” Wei Wuxian snapped back just as hotly.   
“Are you crazy attacking for no reason?” Jin Zixuan went on the defensive, his sword still sheathed gripped tightly in his hand  
“Attacking for no reason? You were the one reaching out to grab my sister. I meant to hit you.” Wei Wuxian said passionately.   
“What do you mean grab? I wasn’t going to let her wander the mountain side alone.” Jin Zixuan drew his sword preparing to attack Wei Wuxian.   
Wei Wuxian, not being prepared for this, took a step back, spreading his body out to shield his sister from the other males rage. As the sword strike fell a blue glowing sword appeared before them blocking it.   
“Light Bearing lord?” Jin Zixuan asked shocked, before he could demand more answers his cousin appeared from the woods.   
“Whats going on?” Jin Zixun asked as he stood in front of Jin Zixuan, “Zixuan, is that Wei guy giving you trouble again?”  
“Don’t interfere.” Zixuan replied   
Wei Wuxian turned to walk away, taking his sister with him when Jin Zixuan called out, “Stop right there!”  
“What? You still want to fight?” Wei Wuxian asked, turning around to face the Jin heir.   
Jin Zixun moved in front of Jin Zixuan in a defensive stance, “Wei guy what do you mean? You continuously make trouble for Zixuan.”  
Wei Wuxian was confused who this guy was, “Who are you?” He really couldn’t recall who this guy was or even if they had met before.   
“You actually don’t know who I am?” the fellow youth demanded insulted. It seemed that even this guy had Jin pride that's for damn sure.   
Wei Wuxian gave a small smirk, “Why should I know who you are?”  
“You... “ the young adult was about to reply something nasty Wei Wuxian could tell when footsteps approaching stopped the conversation for the moment. It was Madam Jin.   
The two Jin youths bowed in respect to the elder woman, “Auntie.” Said Jin Zixun.  
“Mother why are you here?” asked Zixuan.   
“Don’t make everything about you. I’m not here for you.” the older woman snapped, cutting into her son's large ego with a few words.   
She approached Jiang Yanli and took her hands in a comforting way, “Ah Li what happened to you?”  
“Madam Jin I’m fine.” Yanli replied, clenching the other woman's hands.   
Madam Jin turned and glared at her son, “Did this rotten kid bully you again?”   
Jiang Yanli gave a small negative shake of her head, “No.” Madam Jin obviously didn’t believe her.   
“You. What did you promise me before we left for the hunt?” the boy's mother demanded an explanation.   
Wei Wuxian cutover Jin Zixuan’s reply, “Madam Jin I don’t care what he promised you. Just that from now on I think my sister and him should go their separate ways.” He turned to once again walk away from this rather dangerous situation with his sister. He could feel his mind shifting and writhing once more and he knew he had to leave before something set him off. His path was blocked by Jin Zixun.   
“Wei Wuxian, my aunt is your elder shouldn’t you show more respect when speaking to her?” He said arrogantly trying to get a rise out of Wei Wuxian.  
“I mean no disrespect to Madam Jin. But your cousin has spoken rudely to my senior sister multiple times. If my Yunmeng Jian Clan can still stand still at such an insult, then we would not be considered a noble family. Where is the arrogance in that?” Wei Wuxian was doing his best to keep his temper in check. This was not good. There were too many people here.   
“How can you not be the arrogant one? This is a hunting even for all four clans but you stole the limelight. You single handedly hunted down more than a third of the prey. Do you feel proud of yourself?” Jin Zixun’s voice was hotly cutting through Wei Wuxian’s mind. ‘Don’t get mad.’ He told himself as he thought about this information. A third of prey. That was a mistake. He only lured the ones near the Jiang nets. Were there that many nets set up? Oops that was a mistake on his part but the ass hole in front of him didn’t need to know that.   
Lan Zhan looked at him startled, “One-third of the prey?” he asked Wei Wuxian his voice, a mix of disapproval and shock.   
“Light bearing lord you probably don’t know. But we went looking for prey to hunt only to find there was none left in the area.” Explained a random background cultivator, “We only found out after talking to the hidden fragrance master that about an hour after the starting time flute sounds echoed through the arena. Next thing anyone knew was the creatures were walking straight into the Jiang nets and tents willingly being captured.”  
“Wei Wuxian, you only cared about yourself, you didn’t care about the other hunters. Is that not also considered arrogant?” Jin Zixun cut into the conversation again.   
Wei Wuxian let out a small laugh and took a few steps away from the situation, “Is the Jin clan the ones who said that in monster hunting we should rely on our own skills? Why are you not admitting defeat?”  
The Jin clan member moved to stand in front of Wei Wuxian once more, ‘shit.’   
“You only relied on unorthodox ways to win, You didn’t win with your own skill. You just played a few tunes on your flute. What kind of skill is that?”  
“I didn’t do any crafty tricks or schemes, why doesn’t it count?” he scoffed holding out his flute to the other youth knowing full well that the other couldn't touch it without injury. “Why don’t you try playing the flute, too? Lets see if anything willing walks into your traps.”  
“With you disregarding the rules like this, it's no better than playing tricks and schemes!” Zixun said with a sneer.  
“Allright. Sense I don’t know what's considered a real skill any more, why don’t you try to beat me with those skills of yours? Widen my knowledge.” Wei Wuxian said challengingly.   
Jin Zixun looked startled but then arrogance once more filled his face, “But its only natural that you don’t think you’re in the wrong. This is not the first time that young lord Wei has broken the rules. You didn’t carry your sword in both last time’s banquet and this time’s hunt. Such a courtesy to break. What do you regard the people present here as?”  
Wei Wuxian turned away from the overly aggressive male ignoring his words and presence, and faced his best friend. “Lan Zhan, I forgot to thank you. Thank you for blocking the sword for me earlier.”   
The arrogant Jin clan member wasn’t going to take this and blocked Wei Wuxian’s path coming between him and Lan Zhan, “So, the Jing clan’s discipline is nothing more than this! They brought up someone who follows an unorthodox path!” the words were spat out in disdain.  
Wei Wuxian could feel himself as he began to shake with rage his hand clenching at his flute. Unsure if he was going to punch the prick or do something much worse. “Discipline? Unorthodox?”   
“Wei Ying.” Came Lan Zhan’s quiet voice trying to cut through his anger. It didn’t work. Wei Wuxian was angry and hurt by all the rumors going on behind his back. He knew what they said about him about how he was discourteous and rude for never carrying his sword with him. Or how he was following the demonic path with his talismans and flute playing. If only everyone knew what he had done. Why didn't he carry a sword any more. His mind was a mass of darkness as he spoke once more, “Don’t you all want to know why I don’t carry a sword? You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. Because even if I don’t carry my sword, with just the ‘unorthodox’ path that I am following. I can still rise unparalleled and leave all of you staring at me from behind!” He didn’t know if the last sentence was true but he had to say something to get them to back off.  
Jin Zixun got up in Wei Wuxian’s personal space once more, “Wei Wuxian, you are just the son of a servant. Don’t be so arrogant.”   
Wei Wuxian felt as if he was punched, the insult wasn’t one he heard very often, those not being brave enough to say it to his face. Even when he was young this wasn’t an issue because he just beat up any one who insulted him, and charmed the rest. But now he was in a situation where he had to use words, because if he used fists he didn’t know what he was going to do. However without him realizing it he had held out his hand fist still clenching his flute. Lan Zhan appeared by his side grasping his wrist. “Wei Ying, focus.” Wei Wuxian couldn’t hear his best friend's words. All he could hear was a rushing in his ears as blood rushed to his head. His rage became stronger. “Wei Ying, focus.” He knew he had to reign in control but all he could hear was the insult echoing through his head. Jiang Yanli, knowing that focus was the key to her brother's control, joined in taking his other arm into her own. “Ah Xian!” Their voices sounded distant and he could almost hear another calling to him telling him to be calm in mind. A few deep breaths had him calmer and mostly incontrol a moment later.   
“Stand behind me.” Jiang Yanli ordered showing more authority than usual.   
He took this opportunity to take a few steps away from the crowd watching his senior sister intensely. Wei Wuxian watched with shame filling him feeling as if he was a small child when his sister bowed and apologized to Jin Zixun. Lan Zhan stood near him to keep him in control. He was still shaking with rage. But rage turned to pride as his sister pointed out that he really hadn’t broken any rules. She was still defending him despite the darkness inside him. “It isn’t his fault that others didn’t catch any prey. Isn’t hunting all about one’s true abilities? Although the methods that Ah Xian used are different from others, it's still an ability he cultivated. Just because he was able to catch one-third of the prey doesn’t mean he is following an unorthodox path. Besides, Wei Wuxian grew up in the Jiang clan and was raised as a close biological brother to me. This is about hunting discipline is not in question here so why bring it up? My hope is that you Jin Zixun will apologize to Wei Wuxian, a disciple of our Yunmeng Jian clan.” Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. The two different clan members stared at each other and Wei Wuxian finally felt relief from his mind in the form of tears falling from his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had.

CHAPTER 7:

{after the hunt at the Floral banquet}

Lan Zhan stared at the drink being offered to him. Unlike his brother Xichen he couldn’t eliminate alcohol he had consumed with his golden core. Besides, drinking was forbidden by the Lan Sect rules. He knew he should refuse it but unsure of how to do so politely without disturbing the tentative peace that was over the four clans. The one who had offered the drink to Jin Zixun was the one who had caused issues for Wei Wuxian earlier that day at the hunt and frankly Lan Zhan didn’t like him.   
A hand appeared in his range of vision and took the offered glass, “I will drink for him.” It was Wei Wuxian.   
Wei Wuxian had entered the Carp tower intent on his target. He was going to be kind about this, not wanting to create more trouble for his siblings. He had entered to see Jin Zixun giving his best friend a hard time, trying to make him drink and break his sect’s rules. Wei Wuxian had just climbed up the thousand and one stairs to Carp tower, and he was thirsty. What better way to make an entrance then to help his friend. He took the drink in one swallow and turned the cup upside down to indicate that it was empty.   
“When did you get here?” Jin Zixun asked, weakly taken back by his sudden appearance.  
“Oh Young lord Wei, why did you just arrive. Please take a seat.” Jin Guangyao offered waving him toward the table.  
“Don’t bother. I have something to ask Young master Jin Zixun. Can I have a moment with you?” Wei Wuxian asked politely, gesturing to a space out of the way of so many ears.   
“If you want to talk to me you have to wait until the banquet is over.” was the quick reply from the Jin clan member.   
“How long will it take?” Wei Wuxian asked not really in the mood to deal with Jin Zixun’s games.   
The man looked him up and down and let out a tsk, “I will say about five or six hours… or eight to ten hours maybe, even tomorrow.” His arrogant reply caused a sort of calm to enter Wei Wuxian’s mind, a calm before the storm.   
“I’m afraid I can’t wait that long.”   
“It's not up to you.” was the snarky reply.   
“Wei Wuxian.” Came a call from his brother and clan leader warning him to behave.   
The meek Jin clan member Guangyao spoke up between the two cultivators, “Wei Wuxian, what is it that you need to ask Jin Zixun? Is it urgent?”  
“Extremely urgent. It can’t be delayed.” Wei Wuxian replied keeping his arms clasped behind his back, his flute still tucked into his belt like a sword.   
The Jin male just turned away from Wei Wuxian and toward Lan Xichen, “Come Clan leader Lan lets drink again.”  
Wei Wuxian walked to the center of the room raising his voice slightly so nearly all could hear him. “Okay. I will just say it right here then. Young master Jin, do you know a person called Wen Ning?”  
The tension that appeared in the room was instant and thick like honey poured over toast.   
“No”  
“You definitely know a person called Wen Ning. A month ago, you were night hunting in Canquan and chasing an Eight-winged bat king to a place where remnants of the Wen clan live, that so called detention place. You took a group of the Wen Clan’s disciples away. Their leader was Wen Ning.”  
“I said I don’t know him.” Jin Zixun replied, turning to face Wei Wuxian, “I’m too busy to remember the name of some bastard from the Wen Clan.”  
Wei Wuxian’s eyes changed into a glare, “Very well, I don’t mind explaining it further to you. You couldn’t catch up with the bat king, and ran into the Wen Clan’s disciples who came to see what happened. So you forced them to put on Stygian Lure Flags as live bait. They were afraid. One of them stood up and argued with you stutteringly. That person was Wen Ning. During the transference the Bat king ran away. So you beat the disciples of the Wen Clan badly and took them away. They have disappeared since then. Do you want me to say more details? They haven’t returned even now. Besides you, I really don’t know who else I can ask.”  
Jin Zixun shifted a little and returned the glare, “Wei Wuxian. What do you mean. Are you asking me to hand them over? Are you really trying to speak up for these bastards?”  
“It doesn’t concern you whether I want to speak up for them or step on them. Just hand them over.” Wei Wuxian replied face twisting into a sneer.   
“Wei Wuxian, don’t be so rampant. How dare you be so rude as you stand here? Do you really think you are so invincible, that no one dares to offend you? Do you want to over turn the heavens?” The man demanded with anger.   
Wei Wuxian gave him a derisive smile, “Are you comparing yourself to the heavens? With all due respect, you have really thick skin.”  
Jin Zixun took a step toward Wei Wuxian, murderous intent in his eyes, but paused when he heard a laugh. Sitting at the head table was Jin Guangshan chuckling at the events happening in front of him. The Jin clan leader spoke, “Its really no big deal, you teenagers anger easily. But young master Wei fairly speaking, today you disrupt the private banquet of the Jin Clan of Lanling. Isn’t it improper?”  
Wei Wuxian turned toward the Jin leader and bowed, “Jin leader I didn’t mean to interrupt the banquet. However the lives taken by young master Jin Zixun are uncertain so far, I’m afraid that we can’t save them if we wait any longer. I am grateful to one of them, who saved my life, I have no reason to stand by. Please forgive me. I will repay your kindness later.”  
The older man gestured to one of the open tables, “Why can’t you delay it? Please sit, I will chat with you about it slowly.”  
Jiang Cheng ran over to his brother's side distressed, “Wei Wuxian, what are you trying to do?”  
Wei Wuxian ignored him, “That’s kind of you, Clan leader JIn, but I won’t sit. This can’t wait. Please solve it soon.”  
“You are anxious, I'm more anxious. Calm down, lets talk about this we still have some problems yet to be solved. Since you are here let's take the chance to tackle them all together.” The Jin leader said in an authoritative voice.   
“Tackle what?” Wei Wuxian asked on guard.   
“Wei Wuxian, I mentioned it to you a few times before, do you not remember? During the Sunshot campaign you used one thing.” Jin Guangshan said slyly.  
A light lit up in Wei Wuxian’s eyes, “Ah. The Stygian Tiger Seal? Is there a problem?”  
The Jin leader sat back in his seat, “It is extremely similar to the Yin metal. You used it on the battlefield. It’s very powerful. Besides, it hurt a lot of cultivators accidentally.”  
“Please get to the point.” Wei Wuxian was annoyed he had to save Wen Ning but the Jin leader was insisting on talking about the Stygian Tiger Seal.  
“The point is this. Among the four shards of the Yin metals, three were destroyed. One is missing. Regardless of how your Stygian Tiger Seal was forged, its power is too strong for anyone to master. Such an important thing is held in your hands alone. I’m afraid..”  
Wei Wuxian resisted the urge to sigh, “Clan Leader Jin, are you hinting at something? All right let me ask another question. Do you think that without the Wen clan that the Jin clan is supposed to take its place naturally? So everything should be handed over to you and every one should follow your order. Look at how the Jin Clan of Lanling is acting. I almost thought it’s the heyday of the Wen Clan again.”  
Jin Zixun turned toward him, shocked in his eyes at his rudeness, “Wei Wuxian, what are you talking about?”  
Wei Wuxian didn’t move, he just continued talking, “Did i say something wrong?” Everyone was silent. He turned toward Jin Zixun, “At Nightless city, I could take what you did to those innocent people as an act of revenge but now it should all be water under the bridge. However you still forced people to be live bait. If they refuse, you beat and bully them. What’s the difference between you and the Wen Clan?”  
“Wei Ying.” came the soft reprimand from Lan Zhan.   
“Of course, it’s different. The Wen Clan did these evil things they are only getting what they deserve.” The young master Jin replied, “It’s just a tooth for a tooth. Let them eat their own bitter fruits. What did we do wrong?”  
Wei Wuxian sneered once more, “You should punish the people who bit you. Wen Qing and Wen Ning have never gotten their hands on anything bloody. Or do you want to execute a collective punishment?”  
“It’s righteous for anyone to kill the people of the Wen Clan. Why the hell should we talk sense into them? It's a pity that I killed so few of them.” Jin Zixun said picking a fight with the other teen.   
Wei Wuxian could feel his anger rising once again his mind writhing out of control, “You even kill the innocent casually. Then if I kill you today, will that be justified?” Wei Wuxian moved one hand to grip Old Flame at his hip.This action caused all of the clan members present to draw their swords or take steps back away from him. Three different people called his name but he paid them no mind.   
“Wei Wuxian, I the Jin clan leader, am still here. Aren’t you being too unscrupulous?” Jin Guangshan stood from his chair.   
Wei Wuxian turned and looked at the Jin leader, “If I, Wei Wuxian, want to kill someone, who can stop me? Who dares to stop me?” He could feel his own resentment feeding into Old Flame.   
“Wei Ying, put down your Chenquing.” Lan Zhan said fiercely, hoping to calm his friend down.   
Wei Wuxian couldn’t let go. Holding on to the instrument and feeding his own rage and resentment thought it was the only thing keeping him sane. “Jin Zuxin. Presumably everyone knows I'm not patient. I have wasted so much time with you here. I can only count to three. Three..” He turned a stone cold glare to Jin Zuxin, “TWO…” Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure what would happen if he got to zero. He kind of wanted to find out but the rage inside his mind scared him. Jin Zuxin glanced around looking for help and finding none.   
“Forget it then.” the fellow youth said with a wave of his hand, “isn’t it just for a few cultivators of the Wen Clan? If you want them, go and get them, I don’t want to badger you any more. Go to Qiongqi Way and find them yourself.”  
Wei Wuxian relaxed a bit, “Look at you. Why didn’t you say so earlier?” he turned and left the banquet hall leaving with a lingering look at his best friend secretly hoping that he could come. But alas it was not meant to be. 

{Qiongqi Way}

The rain storm that had been gathering in the distance had finally arrived and Wen Qing and Wei Wuxian were soaked as they approached the large canyon that was Qiongqi way. There was an old woman with a large Stygian Flag being carried in her arms and a small child also nestled into her back sleeping. They ran to her, “Grandma... Grandma… Where is the fourth master? Where is Ning? “ Wen Qing asked the grandma elder of her village.”Ning?” came the weak reply and she turned toward the bridge that crossed Qiongqi way. They ran, hope renewed. Missing the calls of the elderly woman. They came across a work site just ahead of the road. There were guards who instantly blocked Wen Qing’s path. They were still arguing with her on whether or not Wen Ning was there or if they could let her in when Wei Wuxian showed up. As soon as he was spotted the guard did a double take obviously recognizing him. Wen Qing took the opportunity to push past them and started to ask all the workers about Wen Ning. She wandered around calling her brother's name asking workers any one who would listen about Wen Ning. Something nagged at him as he watched Wen Qing helplessly wonder around. If Ning was here he would have come out by now. Something was wrong.   
“Get everyone over here.” He demanded, the scared guards complied with his order gathering all of the prisoners and themselves in a central location. The storm had yet to let up and it matched Wei Wuxian’s mood perfectly.   
“Where are the newly sent cultivators at?” Wen Qing asked the group. Wei Wuxian was content to let her do the speaking for now. No one answered, the guards just shared a look before pushing one man forward as Wei Wuxian folded his arms and his flute in the forefront. “Were any Wen Clan Cultivators sent here?” Wen Qing asked again, “One of them stammers, have you seen him?”  
The guard gestured to the prisoners, “Every prisoner of war here is a cultivator of the Wen Clan. Every day new people are sent here. They are all here.”  
“He must be here.” Qing said, desperate.   
“Almost every day, people would come and ask for some cultivators. I believe he escaped.” the guard replied obviously lying.   
“He will never escape.” Qing insisted, “Since grandma and other people are here, Ning will never escape alone.”  
Wei Wuxian had heard enough, he unfolded his arms and approached the guard. “Are you saying that everyone is here?”  
“E..everyone is here..” the guard mde another gesture to the crowd.   
“All of them are here?” The guard looked to the ground with wide frightened eyes, “Alright I will believe you for a moment. That all the living people are here. What about the others?”  
The guard looked away obviously about to lie again at this point Wei Wuxian had run out of patience and held up Old Flame in a threatening manner. All the guards instantly coward to the ground bowing. “The.. The corpses of the people of the Wen Clan were thrown away in the valley. We just followed orders, it's not our fault.” Wei Wixian watched as Wen Qing ran off toward the valley. He grabbed the guard by the collar and threw him ahead of him, “Take us there!”  
As they approached the bodies Wei Wuxian could feel the spirits and resentment writhing in the air. He could sense the use of Stygian Luring Flags. His breath caught as they crossed over the ridge and the bodies came into view. He ignored the guard as he ran to safety. All he could see were the souls of the dead and the black resentment energy flowing around like a snake seeking out its prey. He was frozen as he watched Qing start to look for her brother, the rain seeming to come down harder. He couldn’t handle this. All of these people had died to lure spirits for some useless game. He could feel the rage writhing in him and this time he so wanted to let it out. But as Qing’s cries for her brother became more frantic he was brought out of his daze and started to search with her. With every body he touched he absorbed their resentment and let the soul go to rest. The giant puddle the bodies floated in came up to his knees as he continued to search every male body he came across. He stopped when he heard Qing cry out “Ah-ning.” repeatedly her voice cracking with tears. As he looked over he saw her cradling a body. He hoped she was wrong that the obviously dead body with the Stygian Lureing Flag protruding from the torso wasn’t him. His favorite Wen clan member couldn’t be dead. However on closer inspection he saw that it was true. As he stared at the talisman satchel he had made Wen Ning years ago clasped in the boys hand he felt his mind shift and cold rage consume him.   
Wei Wuxian felt numb as he approached the encampment where the prisoners of war were kept. All of them Wen clan members. All of them Wen Ning’s family. He was already playing Old Flame the darkness surrounding him like eager cats. He stepped out of the darkness like a wrath. He knew he looked quite the sight being bone dry despite the harsh rain. As he played he watched his small resentment clouds attack the guards who were killing the innocent once more. Slaughtering them just to cover up some crime he was sure. He paused in his playing when all the guards moved in a group in front of him all kowtowing, to him begging for mercy.   
“What kind of Evil were you trying to Attract when you plugged the Stygian Lure Flag into their bodies? Or what kind of evil tricks did you want to practice?” This was nothing like the crafty tricks he practiced; it was something more sinister; this was demonic cultivation. The guards didn’t answer him, instead looking down in guilt, “Who killed them?”  
“Young master Wei. No-nobody dares to kill people casually here.” one guard shouted, the others calling out agreements.  
“That's right.” A different guard called out, “Each one was careless and fell down the hill while working.” Again other guards cried out agreement.   
“Nobody dares to kill people causally?” Wei Wuxian asked, his head shifting to one side with his disbelief.   
“Yes, right. As true as fate. No lies..” one guard from the crowd called still cowering to him. Once again agreements were shouted above the rain.   
Wei Wuxian’s mind was not slow but it still took him a moment to get over his disbelief on what these people were saying to him. Never killed people? The utter lies that spewed forth from their mouths was poison.   
“Fine, I see. Because the Wen Clan… because they are not people in your eyes.” These guards had decided on some level that the Wen clan were no longer human, and that alone made them worthy of death. Tears were springing up in his eyes. “So… no one dares to kill casually. Is that what you mean? Or do you really think that I can't tell that you're lying?”   
“The Jiang Clan of Yunmeng and the JIn Clan of Lanling have a good relationship, Master Wei, you can’t… you can’t…”  
Wei Wuxian let a small smirk grace his face, these people really thought that threatening him with politics was enough to stop him. Obviously they didn’t know him at all, “You're very courageous. Are you threatening me?”  
The guards all trembled all replying in the negative, and once more begging for mercy.  
“Since you don’t admit it, I will let him point it out himself.” with that he let a single tear fall from his right eye as he twirled his flute in his hand bringing it to his lips ignoring their cries for mercy. He began to play his commandment song calling up the fierce corpse of Wen Ning appearing from the shadows. The darkness from his death and all the negativity he held in life making him perfect for rising. The undead corpse was certainly fierce, Wen Ning had large black eyes and black veins reaching up from his heart to his neck. His wounds were still bleeding as the corpse attacked the guards.   
Wei Wuxian felt the rage from Wen Ning try to consume him. He couldn’t stop playing and commanding the future ghost general. However when his thoughts were interrupted by Wen Qing calling out for her brother Wei Wuxian realized that despite what he may have thought the boy wasn’t under his control. The rage that had been building up in Wen Ning over the years guiding him, caused him to lose to his bloodlust. Wei Wuxian removed Old Flame from his lips and started to call out to the boy hoping to calm his rage.  
Wen Qing collapsed next to him crying and pleading, “Wei Wuxian… Ning didn’t die… he isn’t dead. Only his spiritual cognition was taken.”  
Wei Wuxian panicked. That wasn’t good. That's why he was able to raise him because his resentment energy would replace the space for spiritual cognition moving him like a puppet. However because he was still alive he still had a will and could easily be lost in blood lust and lose control. Wei Wuxian absorbed some of the death that hung in the air putting more power in his voice, coughing up blood as he did so, making his command clear.  
“WEN NING!... WEN QIOGLIN!” The fierce corpse stopped his movements letting out a fierce cry out into the rain releasing the dark energy inside himself, only temporarily, collapsing to the ground in a death like slumber. There wasn’t much time he had to get these people out of here. Wei Wuxian had gotten the Wen Clan members on horses that he gathered from nearby and was heading out. They had just turned a corner on the path and they stopped when they saw a figure dressed in white blocking the path. It was Lan Zhan, he was as unearthly as always his pure white flowing robes and blue umbrella a stark contrast to the dark rainy night. As he locked eyes with his best friend, complicated emotions ran through him. Hope being at the forefront.   
“Lan Zhan, are you here to stop me?” Wei Wuxian asked softly. He knew he had messed up at the banquet, pretty much threatening all four clans.   
“Wei Ying, where are you going?” was the soft reply.  
“I have no idea, but the world is wide and there must be some place for us.” Wei Wuxian said, clenching the reigns in his hands.  
“You need to think again. If you go, it will be considered a rebellion against orthodoxy, with no way back.” Lan Zhan said the worry evident in his voice for once exposing emotion.   
“Rebellion against orthodoxy? What kind of orthodoxy is that? Lan Zhan, do you still remember the promise we made together.” the promise they had made had been a simple one, “I wished to stand with justice and live with no regrets. But tell me now who is strong and who is weak, who’s right and who’s wrong.”  
“Wei Ying.” his friend interrupted his voice raising above his normal soft tone.  
“Is this the promise that we pledged our lives to keep?” Wei Wuxian cried out tears coming to his eyes once more as passion overtook him, “My only regret is that I didn’t stop the Jin clan who took living people as baits in the night hunt. Otherwise, Wen Ning wouldn’t have come to such an end. I have missed the chance to save him.” as he spoke he could feel his heart aching, it was true because he had raised him with crafty tricks there was no way that Wen Ning was going to be normal again. The boy didn’t even have his spiritual consciousness any more and though Wei Wuxian thought he could revive it he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. “At this time I won’t give it up any way. Besides… i must save him.” thunder and lightning roared in the background as Wei Wuxian shakingly took Old Flame from his hip holding it out.   
“Lan Zhan, if I finally have to fight with them, i’d prefer to fight with you.. If I’m doomed to death could I at least be killed by you. That would make it all worth it.” He studied his friend as he clenched his sword tighter and then simply but slowly stepped to one side allowing Wei Wuxian and the Wen Clan to pass by on their journey. Wei Wuxian felt his heart break as he was sure he saw tears in the normally cold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet. I'm running out of ideas and inspiration please leave a review on what you want to see!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng goes to the burial mounds...

CHAPTER 8:

{the burial mounds}

Wei Wuxian felt the resentment and death energy absorbing around him. He could feel the panic and worry of the Wen Clan who followed closely behind him.   
“Young master Wei, what is this place?” one of the clan members asked.  
Wei Wuxian chanced a glance around the area, “This place? Oh, it's the burial mounds.”  
“This… can people live here?”  
“Why can’t they.” Wei Wuxian asked, “I once lived here for three months.” They all looked at him with disbelief, “We are old friends now.” He said holding up Old Flame remembering his crafty tricks master. “Follow me.” He led the group of survivors up the path to the cave where he had spent three months of his life. As they passed over a half collapsed stone wall, on the upright part were wards painted with his own blood. He felt the warmth pass over him as the wards welcomed him and the Wen Clan members. He wondered if his master was there. When they got to the top of the mountain and to the cave, Wei Wuxian directed the clan members to set up camp, they were shaking in fear and he could feel resentment through the wards. He didn’t mind the feeling and his Stygian Tiger Seal was absorbing the lingering negative feelings but there was just too much on this mountain. He took out talismans and began setting up a stronger, more sturdy ward. He had to protect these people.  
He felt himself draining and was dragging himself back to the cave mouth. The Wen Clan members were lingering outside of it clearing the area around it for camp. Wei Wuxian glanced around at them curious on why they didn’t set up in the cave when he felt it. There were wards around the cave, much like the ones that had locked him in so long ago. He felt hope spring in him, perhaps Harry was here! He felt a renewed sense of energy as he ran to the cave, breaking the ward that prevented entry as he did so. He halted as soon as he rounded the bend in the cave and the healing spring came into view. Nothing, there was no one there. He felt his hope and energy drain from him and sighed.   
Wei Wuxian exited the cave and glanced around, finding the Wen he was looking for he headed straight for them. Wen Ning was leaning against a rock still unconscious from his rage fit last evening.   
“Help me move him to the healing spring.” Wei Wuxian ordered. The healing spring could take care of Wen Ning’s physical and spiritual injury but it was still up to him to call back Wen Ning’s spiritual consciousness.   
It took three days and three nights for Wen Ning to heal enough to be removed from the spring, however due to the amount of negative death energy that was cleansed from his body the healing spring now had the smell and appearance of blood. Wei Wuxian only hoped that it wasn’t an omen.   
Some time later, Wei Wuxian could be found cradling Wen Ning’s hand in his own. He had set up so many talismans to protect the fragile body that laid on the stone slab in the cave. There was a physical barrier set up made of sticks and branches, as well as the ones set up made of his own unique talismans. There was a net over Wen Ning covered in talismans to call back his spiritual consciousness, all of these things were set up to draw in and call back the spirit. He had to make it up as he went. Harry’s books had vanished and he had re-written most of them from memory making his own twists on the spells as he did so. Making them stronger or easier to use. He had been taking the time to sleep next to Wen Ning constantly on guard in case his friend woke up.   
Wei Wuxian looked up when he heard his name being called, then he felt the twitch of Wen Ning’s hand and he smiled.   
“Wei Wuxian.” Wen Qing called out for him entering the cave. She paused when he approached her with a large smile on his face. She just gave him a look and tossed him a fire roasted sweet potato.   
Wei Wuxian caught the potato without issue and broke it in half taking a bite, “Wen Qing you burnt it again.” He complained without heart, it had been the same conversation they have had for the last three days.   
“Well if you don’t want it…” She started reaching out to take the food away with a teasing smile on her face.   
Wei Wuxian snached the potato away from her grasp, “Don’t take it!” possessive he took another bite chewed and then swallowed, “Oh, by the way he can hear words now. Talk to him often and he may wake up earlier.” He said with seriousness.   
The woman was by her brother's side in an instant gently touching his shoulders and face, “A-ning.” She called her voice soft and caring for her brother.   
Wei Wuxian just smiled and left the two alone. 

A few weeks passed by in peace. It was hard keeping this many people safe in the burial mounds. He had to nightly play his flute, a melody he learned from Lan Zhan. If he pushed his unquie spirit through the song it would calm the beasts and spirits on the mountain leaving the Wen clan people safe. As the weeks passed they gained more and more members from the Wen Clan having heard of a sanctuary with him. He didn’t mind the extra hands. It just ment that there was more people to work the land. The days on the mountian were nice for the fall, mostly staying clear of rain and other such things. It was on one of these nice days that he was sitting outside the cave having a good natured argument with Wen Qing on wheather or not they should plant potatoes or turnips. Wei Wuxian was all for potatoes because he hated turnips.  
“Young master Wei.” came a small alert cry from one of the Wen clan uncles.  
Wei Wuxian looked up to see Jiang Cheng standing there as if he owned the world. Wei Wuxian cursed a little at the fact he was going to have to remake the wards but he knew this day was going to be coming sooner or later. A small smile still played at his lips as he approched his brother.  
“Come on Jiang Cheng tell us what we should plant. Potatoes or turnips.” He said cheerily as he took his brother by his wrist, a small bolt of lightning going through his arm, and started to lead him toward Wen Qing. However he stopped when Jiang Cheng didn’t move. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel his brothers coldness as he gently released the wrist. Looking around he realized that all of the Wen Clan members were tensely watching their interactions.   
“What are you looking at?” He pointed around waving his flute with it, “Back to work.” The Wen Clan did as ordered.   
“What are you doing?” Jiang Cheng asked from behind him.   
“Can’t you see it? We are building a house.” Wei Wuxian replied without turned to face him.  
“Building a house?” Jiang Cheng said his voice in disbelief, “Then on the way up here I saw people turning fields. Don’t tell me you're going to grow food?”  
Wei Wuxian faced him, “You already saw it. They are going to grow food there.”  
“You want to grow food on a mountain of corpses? Can that be edible?” the disgust evident in his voice.  
“Believe me, when you're extremely hungry you will eat anything.” Wei Wuxian replied. Experience coloring his voice.   
His brother looked at him with disapproval, “You really want to set up here for the long run. How can people live in such a terrible place?”  
“I once lived here for three months.” Wei Wuxian replied matter of factly.  
Jiang Cheng seemed to flinch at the words. Reminded once more of his brother's disappearance, during the war against the Wen Clan. “You’re not returning to Lotus Pier?”  
Wei Wuxian looked thoughtful as he spoke a smile in his voice. “Since Yunmeng and Yiling are close to each other, I can go back when I miss Yunmeng.” As he spoke even to his own ears he could hear the lie.  
“Stop Daydreaming.” Cheng said quickly. It looked as if he was going to continue when a small child curled up on his leg. Jiang Cheng looked at the child, “Where did you come from? Get off.” He said, giving a small shake of his leg trying to dislodge the child.   
“Oi… What type of attitude is that? Get off? Can’t you use words correctly?” Wei Wuxian scolded his brother lightly in a teasing tone before turning his attention to the child, “A-yaun, How can you cuddle up to any stranger you see?” The child, A-Yaun went to put his fingers in his mouth still attached to Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian immediately crouched down taking the child's hand from his mouth, “Don’t put your hands in your mouth, you just touched the soil! Do you know what type of soil this is?” with normal soil it was acceptable but with the soil on the corpse mountain they called home it could be dangerous. He helped detach the child from Jiang Cheng, grabbing his hand, “Where is Grandma?” an elderly woman called out and Wei Wuxian looked over before turning the child to face the woman, “Go on, go to grandmother.” A-Yaun not needing to be told twice ran to elderly woman to play. Shaking his head as the child ran to grandmother with a smile on his face he almost missed when Jiang Cheng started speaking once more.  
“The Clan leaders thought that you had gathered a group of remnant rebels, to throne yourself in the mountain swaying some flags. They turn out to be a group of elderly and children. How useless.”  
“How useless? Can’t you say something nice?” Wei Wuxian scolded his brother once more.   
Jiang Cheng ignored him, “Where is Wen Ning?”  
“Why do you want to ask about him so suddenly?”   
“Many people come up to me to ask about him. Who can I turn to when they come to me? I can only come to you.” Jiang Cheng replied, taking a dismissive attitude.   
Wei Wuxian considered for a moment before leading Jiang Cheng toward the cave that housed Wen Ning, only to be stopped at the entrance by Wen Qing.   
“What are you going to do?” She demanded her arms spread across the entrance blacking the path.   
“Don’t worry, Jiang Cheng came here to meet an old friend.” Wei Wuxian said soothingly. “He wont do anything to him.” ‘while I’m here.’ was left unsaid, but the woman heard it loud and clear.   
“He just calmed down. Don’t disturb him.” She said doctor mood activating.  
“I know.”  
“After entering, don’t make too much noise.” Wen Qing gave them a solid look of promising pain if they started to fight in the cave. She moved out of the way allowing the two men to enter.   
After entering, Jiang Cheng looked around, the cave was littered with half finished talismans and spell circles. “You live in here?” He asked looking at the mess.  
Wei Wuxian smiled bashfully slightly embarrassed by the mess, and nodded before heading toward the back of the cave to where Wen Ning rested covered in talismans.  
“Wen Ning… Wen Ning.. some one came to visit us.” Wei Wuxian said as he watched his brother study the body. He turned to Jiang Cheng, “He can hear us.”  
“Why is he like this? People said the dead who you resurrect will become fierce and kill people without blinking.” Jiang Cheng said in confusion.   
“Resurrected? Where are all these people I have resurrected? Part of his spirit was snatched by the dancing goddess when he was a child. Hence, he was taken as a rare bait by some vicious men to attract evil.” not only had Wen Ruohan but so had Jin Guangshan. “When we found him, he was corrupted by evil. His pulse had stopped. He only had his last breath. I just wanted to give the Jin Clan a lesson through Wen Ning, by using the power of the Stygian Tiger Seal. It didn’t come to me that.. He would become a puppet, and lose his mind.”  
Jiang Cheng turned toward him with an accusation strong in his voice, “Could he Slaughter others just because he lost his mind?”  
“Wen Ning was an introvert and a coward. He often hid his emotions. When he lost his mind all the pain, fury, anxiety, and uneasiness hidden inside his heart all erupted out.” Wei Wuxian explained defending his young friend.   
“What about what's happening now?”   
“What's happening now is that I’m trying to call his consciousness back.”  
“You're asking for the moon again.” Jiang Cheng said shocked, “Can he even count has human now? What's the difference from the puppets we have killed?” His voice turned serious as he continued to talk to his brother, “Wei Wuxian. Was it really you?”  
Wei Wuxian smiled bitterly slowly turning to fully face Jiang Cheng, “Jiang Cheng, you suspect that I took the shard of missing Yin metal too?” He asked, trying not to let his sorrow show.   
Jiang Cheng let out a subtle nod as if agreeing with something in his mind, “He's not a puppet. How can he be distinguished from all of them? You want to awaken his consciousness back which is almost impossible.”  
“Yes, I also think it’s so difficult. But I’ve boasted a dozen times to his sister.” Wei Wuxian turned away from Jiang Cheng to avoid his gaze, “Every last one of them believes that I can save him. I have to do this favor. Or I’ll bring shame on myself.”  
Only pure instinct and practiced knowledge of his brothers temper had him stopping the sword as it tried to draw from the sheath. He used Old Flame to physically restrain his brother, forching the sword back into the sheth with just as much force and temper.  
“What are you doing?” Wei Wuxian snapped.   
“What am I doing? What are yoiu doing? Wei Wuxian, how prestigious you are all this while.” Jiang Cheng sneered at his brother.   
Wen Qing having obviously heard them fighting entered the cave and approached them both, “Whats going on here?” she demanded worried for her brother.  
Jiang Cheng immediately looked away from her like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.   
Wei Wuxian walked over to the woman, “Wen Qing. Please leave.”  
The woman gave him worried eyes. She wasn’t just worried about Wen Ning but him as well.  
Wei Wuxian smiled reassuringly, “Rest assured. I’m here.”   
With one last worried glace at all three persons in the room she left the cave.   
“Wei Wuxian, you’ve pushed me too hard. These days, all major and minor clans in Carp Tower are confronting me endlessly. They all want an account from me. So I had to come here.” Jiang Cheng said causing his brother to turn toward him.   
“What account? This case has been closed, the over seers got Wen Ning killed, Wen Ning killed them in return. Life for murder, money for debt. Let’s call that the end.” Wei Wuxian looked at Wen Ning sadly. “Besides they suppose hes dead any way.”  
“Call that the end?” Jiang Cheng asked, eyes narrowing in displeasure, “Impossible! Do you know how many eyes are spying on you and your Stygian Tiger Seal? If they caught you in this situation, what is justified would be unjustified.”  
“You’ve spoken it out. What is justified would be unjustified. Where else can I go except to confine myself here.” Wei Wuxian questioned   
“Where? Of course, there is somewhere. The only way to mend this is to finish it by ourselves, before others take action.” Jiang Cheng’s voice was full of passion trying to convince his brother to come home with him. Wei Wuxian felt his heart give a sharp pang.   
Wei Wuxian took a few steps closer to Jiang Cheng, “What do you want to do?”  
Wei Wuxian watched as hope lit up in the other males eyes, “Come back with me and turn in everybody here.”  
Wei Wuxian let out a weak chuckle, “Are you kidding me? If i turn them in the only ending is that they’ll be killed.”  
“Having gone this far, you still care about the endings?”  
“Jiang Cheng! Listen to what you just said.” Wei Wuxian was pleading with his brother now. Trying to get him to understand the injustice that was happening here in regards to the Wen Clan. “Take it back. Or I’ll beat you.” He could feel his anger rising but it wasn’t a dangerous sort of anger. He was in control. HIs mind having been more steady then it has been in a long time since they began their stay at the burial mounds. “Don’t forget, who brought back to bodies of Clan leader Jiang and Madam Yu, who sent back the remains burning in Lotus Pier,” He reached out hand and grasped his brother upper arm ignoring the pain that flashed through him, “and who took us in,” He started to give a light shake to Jiang Cheng, “when Wen Chao was hunting us down.”  
Jiang Cheng knocked his hand away, “Wei Wuxian! I’d really like to beat you up.” Tears started to well up in the Clan leaders eyes, “True. They did save us. But why can’t you understand? Survivors of the Wen Clan are the target of public hatred. Those with a name of Wen are the most heinous guilt. As for those who defend them, they are going against almost everyone in the world.” There was fear, coating Jiang Cheng’s voice adding an extra bite to them. “Every one resents the Wen clan,” Jiang Cheng continued, “and is hoping they have the most miserable ending. Defenders of the Wen Clan are opposing the mainstream. No one will speak for them. No one, in particular, will speak for you.”  
Wei Wuxian felt as if his heart had been stabbed, his brother Jiang Cheng just admitted to not speaking up for him. He knew that this was his brother's nature and he shouldn’t be surprised but he had still hoped beyond hope that this conversation wasn’t going the way it was. “I don’t need anyone to speak for me.”  
“What on earth are you insisting on? If you can’t do it, just step aside. I’ll do it.” Jiang Cheng cried out the last sentence as he drew his sword once more. And once again Wei Wuxian physically restrained him from causing damage to his precious charge. He caught his brother's blade, Sandu, bare handed, cutting himself in the process. Jiang Cheng, frustrated, pushed him away causing Wei Wuxian to release the sword. The Jiang Clan Leader took the opportunity to use Zidian, the purple lightning whip taking form in a heartbeat. Wei Wuxian couldn’t do anything but pray as the thong of the whip came crashing down toward Wen Ning, only to be stopped by an invisible force. Floating in the air like a useless ribbon. Angered Jiang Cheng tried destroying the walls of talismans keeping Wen Ning safe and the results were the same, useless. Wei Wuxian’s wards were stronger than Zidian could handle. Limply the purple clad teen withdrew Zidian turning toward Wei Wuxian, “Wei Wuxian, do you understand that? In the eyes of the four main clans, your a strange hero, a mysterious warrior, a powerful being that outshines others. But as soon as your voice differs from theirs, you’ve become someone who’s lost their minds, forgotten morals, and is cultivating a crooked demonic path.” Jiang Cheng’s voice was rising as he spoke his words, nothing new to Wei Wuxian but it still hurt to hear them from his brother. “You think you can be independent? You thought you could travel and live without restraints. There has never been such precedent.”  
“No precedent? I’ll be the precedent.” Wei Wuxian started with passion.   
“Wei Wuxian, can’t you see the situation? Do you have to make me say it out loud? If you continue to protect them. I won't be able to protect you!” Jiang Cheng’s voice was full of tears as he pleaded with Wei Wuxian.   
The cave had a moment of silence as Wei Wuxian considered Jiang Cheng, “Can’t protect me? Then leave me.” Wei Wuxian turned away from Jiang Cheng not wanting to show his hurt, and knowing that if he watched him Wei Wuxian wouldn't be able to hide his secret any longer. He knew due to his brother's nature that the precious gift he had given him would have never been returned his way. But Wei Wuxian had hoped that Jiang Cheng would at least be willing to protect him in this, but alas it was not meant to be. “Leave me.” a bitter smile played across his lips, “Tell the world I defected. From now on, everything I do doesn’t concern the Jiang Clan of Yunmeng.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Yuan being cute

CHAPTER 9:

{Burial Mounds}

“Leave me.” a bitter smile played across his lips, “Tell the world I defected. From now on, everything I do doesn’t concern the Jiang Clan of Yunmeng.”  
The sting of betrayal was evident in Jiang cheng’s eyes as he watched Wei Wuxian, “Wei Wuxian. Tell me. What on earth are you doing this for?”  
Tears started to well up in Wei Wuxian’s eyes, “Jiang Cheng, I will tell you honestly. Even if it weren’t for Wen Qing and her brother, or for any one else, I’d make the exact same choice.” Wei Wuxian turned away from his brother once more.   
“Wei Wuxian, are you addicted to playing the hero? You’ll die if you can’t be prominent?” Jiang Cheng expressed exposing his own inner demons, “My mom was right. You are destined to bring trouble to our clan. You dare to attempt the impossible. You know the family motto of the Jiang Clan. Attempt the impossible.” He started to nod a bit of desperation in the action, “You know it better than me. You all do!” As he spoke a single tear escaped, “Let's have a duel.” Jiang Cheng passed Wei Wuxian and walked out of the cave sword clenched in one hand.   
Wei Wuxian let out a single tear as he watched his brother's strong back leave. His heart breaking. It was the right thing to do. Helping these people he was living without regret, he still didn’t regret helping them he just wished it didn’t hurt so badly. 

{After the Duel with Jiang Cheng}

Wei Wuxian came back up the mountain a sack of potatoes in one hand the other clenching at his wound. Jiang Cheng had gotten him good, stabbing him like that was kind of unexpected. He had hoped that he would go easy on him but that wasn’t the case. His brother had taken the opportunity to wound him, he sat down on the step and sighed. He was using the resentment from the burial mounds to keep his wound from bleeding to badly. It was a temporary fix. He knew he should ask for help to heal himself, but he didn’t want to worry Wen Qing any more then she already was.   
He was startled to find her inside when he got there but he just casually walked up to her throwing the sack of potatoes on to the ground by her feet. “I have brought potatoes, we can tell everyone to plant them tomorrow.” Wei Wuxian glanced at her worried face and gave a small chuckle. “Why are you looking at me like that? I already bought them.” Her worried face didn’t relax, “Oh, right I also got us some meat. If we start cooking now everyone can have meat tonight.”   
Without warning she reached out and grabbed his wrist intending to feel his pulse. Wei Wuxian gently but quickly removed the appendage from her grasp. “What are you doing?” he asked, bringing his arm close to his body protecting it from her ministrations, “Men and women shouldn’t touch so casually, it makes me scared.” he gave her his cutest look. Wen Qing’s response was just to huff and turn away.   
Wei Wuxian looked to the ground, “All right, all right, I know you want to treat my injuries. But I’m alright.” Wen Qing gave him a dubious look. He just held out both hands showing his body thankful for the black clothing he was wearing. “See?” When she kept staring at him he clenched his stomach pain only partially feigned, “however if you don’t cook soon something terrible will happen.” The worried look returned, Wei Wuxian smiled at her, “I’m going to die… of hunger.”  
Wen Qing huffed before grabbing the sack of potatoes from the ground.   
“Eh.. Where are you going?” Wei Wuxian called to her as she walked away from him.   
“I’m going to trade these for Radishes.” She said simply leaving the cave. As soon as she was out of sight Wei Wuxian collapsed against the stair he was sitting on, placing a hand over his wound. Feeling wetness he glanced at his hand seeing the blood he bit his lip nervously. Maybe he should use one of his crafty healing spells. Part of him wanted to keep the wound and let it heal the slow way. Feeling as if he deserved the punishment somehow for departing from the Jiang Clan. 

{One Month later Yiling City}

Wei Wuxian was in the city of Yiling arguing with a fresh vegetable merchant, over the poor quality of the potatoes he had for sale.   
“I might have food poisoning if I ate this.” Wei Wuxian held out a potato covered in sprouted eyes. “Don’t you agree A-Yaun.” He glanced down to his side to find the child gone from his side his heart stopped. “Way to go, great Yiling patrach you couldn’t even protect a toddler.” he mumbled under his breath panicked. He started to search the nearby area frantically calling the boy's name, “A-Yaun!... A-Yaun!...” His breath was becoming more ragged, his mind going through all the possibilities. Each scenario worse than the last, his mind unraveling slowly. His panic was instantly zapped from him when he heard a crying child over the crowd. As he got closer and his mind calmed he saw a tall figure in the center and amusement started to over take it all. There in all his glory stood Lan Zhan, awkwardly staring at the crying child. As he came closer Wei Wuxian could hear the crowd discussing whether or not Lan Zhan was A-Yuan’s father. How he must surely be a first time father.   
“Its ok lad, I was like you once too a few more and you will get the hang of it.” Reassured an older gentleman.   
“Where is the child's mother.” another member of the crowd asked.   
Wei Wuxian couldn’t contain a laugh as he walked up and started to wave away the crowd, “Keep moving, keep moving nothing to see here.” Lan Zhan’s face was as close to panic as he had ever seen it.   
“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said in greeting. “What are you doing in Yiling?”  
“Night hunt… Passing by.” came the concise reply. They were both silent for a moment just enjoying each other's air when reality set back in and Lan Zhan looked down, “This child…”  
“Ah..” Wei Wuxian bent down to detach A-Yaun from the second master Lan’s leg, “this child… this child is my son.” The look in Lan Zhan’s eyes was worth all the panic he experienced earlier.   
Later as they sat in a tea shop and A-Yaun played. Wei Wuxian watched as the child continuously showed off his new toys, bought by Lan Zhan, to the other man. It was cute at first but then Wei Wuxian got worried when the child went to climb into the other teens lap.   
“A-Yaun, A-Yuan… come here… you're bothering him…: Wei Wuxian called the child to himself.   
The child was all smiles ignoring Wei Wuxian. He was about to say something more when Lan Zhan spoke up, “It's fine. Let him sit.”  
“Well A-Yuan.. You’ve changed… I see how it is… Whoever has the milk is the mother. And whoever has the money is the father.” Wei Wuxian said sagely as he nodded.   
Their food arrived and A-Yuan immediately moved to his bowl. Excited for the sweet soup. It made sense to Wei Wuxian that the boy would be so enthused with his food. Before the Burial mounds, where food was scarce, he was in a prisoner of war camp, where food was just as scarce. So the bowl of sweet soup certainly was a treat. Despite the fact that it was a treat the toddler still offered him a spoon full of soup.   
“You're still filial to your mother…” Taking the spoon full in his mouth.   
“No conversations during meal time. “ Lan Zhan cut in then turned toward A-Yaun, “No talking while eating.” The child gave a small nod and continued to eat in silence.   
“Outrageous. When I talk It takes a few times for him to even listen to me. While you just need to say it once. It’s absurd.” Wei Wuxian said, feeling frustrated.   
“Silence.” Lan Zhan said as he watched Wei Wuxian, “You too.”  
“You haven’t changed a bit after all this time. Eh. Why did you come to Yiling? I’m Familiar with things here. Do you want me to be your guide?” The second master Lan remained silent looking at his food, “Lan Zhan You really are an awful liar. You’re not here for me are you?” again silence was his answer. “Lan Zhan, I was going to ask you to come to my place. But if you talk about, Qin, meditation, and mind tranquility stuff like that, then forget about it. I can control myself, I don’t need anyone to save me.”  
“Wei Ying.” came the soft voice.   
“All right, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said over his friend's worried tone. “I have finally ran into someone I know from before who doesn’t try to avoid me. It’s been several very dull months. Why don’t you tell me about the big events that are happening out in the world.”  
“What do you mean by ‘big events’?” Lan Zhan asked, still soft.   
“You know, whether or not a new clan has appeared, or a clan expanded its residence, which clans are allied again. You know big events, come on tell me.”   
“A marriage.” Was the two word reply and Wei Wuxian got excited.  
“A marriage? Which clans?” Wei Wuxian took a drink of wine.  
“Lanling Jin clan and Yunmeng Jiang clan.”  
Wei Wuxian slowly lowered his wine jar, “You mean my sister…” His heart cried a little as he changed it, “I mean Lady Jiang and Jin Zixuan?”  
Lan Zhan simply nodded.   
“When is it? When’s the ceremony?” Wei Wuxian asked  
“In half a month.”   
Pain hit his heart as he realized that with the wedding so close he was obviously not invited. He knew it was a possibility but the truth still hurt. He felt his emotions flutter across his own face not even trying to hide them from Lan Zhan. “Such a big event, and Jiang Cheng didn’t even try to find a way to tell me.” He looked his friend in the eyes and watched as the possible guilt passed through them, “Even so, if he had invited me what would I have been able to do then. Officially Jiang Cheng has announced to the world that I have defected from the Jiang Clan, and I have nothing to do with the Jiang Clan of Yunmeng any more. What could I do even if I was told?” He said the last part in a self deprecating way, taking another drink of his alcohol.   
Before he could rant about his sister's marriage to Lan Zhan he felt something shift in his breast pocket. Taking out the talisman he watched it burn before giving Lan Zhan a worried look. “Something has happened at the Burial Mounds.” Without another thought to the other male Wei Wuxian gathered up his adoptive child and left the tea house running toward the burial mounds. He paused when a white blur stopped him, “Why do you not mount your sword?” came the soft urgent question.  
Wei Wuxian shifted the child in his arms, “I forgot it.”   
Without another word his best friend unsheathed Bichen grasping his hand and mounting the sword. A-Yuan, being too young to have seen a flying sword, hugged Lan Zhan tightly in terror. However Bichen was steady and smooth, soon relieving the child of his fear as his cries of terror turned to shrieks of delight. “Which way?” Lan Zhan’s soft voice, Wei Wuxian pointed toward the burial mounds, and the three headed in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short I was just trying to get something out today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Ning is back

CHAPTER 10:

As they approached the corpse mountain they saw a large black energy shadow shoot to the sky. Wei Wuxian bit his cheek in worry. This wasn’t good. They landed just outside of his wards to see the undead attacking the Wen Clan members. He could hear screaming and the crunching of the dead as they chased the people through the trees.   
“What happened?” Wei Wuxian demanded from the closest person to him as he ran into the chaos. “Who touched the seals? I told no one to touch them.”  
“No one touched anything… it was.. “ Before he could finish a loud roaring was heard and their attention got pulled toward the sound. Surrounded by a dozen or so cultivators of the Wen Clan and his sister was Wen Ning.   
He went to move but stopped at the feeling of weight on his leg. He looked down to see A-Yaun holding on to him, too frightened to say a word. “Take him.” Wei Wuxian told the person handing over the small child.   
“Lan Zhan… can you…” Wei Wuxian turned to talk to the other man when he realized there was just empty space behind him. He was about to call for him when he heard the ping of the zither in the distance. Good Lan Zhan was helping without being asked. Wei Wuxian ran over to the circle of people his flute poised on his lips. A few notes had the beastly Wen Ning pinned to the ground with an invisible force struggling against it. Seeing an opportunity he took it, “Wen Ning… Wen Ning!” he called. Dead white eyes turned to look at him and the struggle renewed in the fierce corpse, “Go…” Wei Wuxian called out to the Wen Clan Members who had gathered around Wen Ning… “Go before he breaks free…” He watched as people rushed to follow his orders. Leaving him and Wen Qing alone with Wen Ning.   
Wei Wuxian’s focus was taken by Wen Qing as she tried to approach her brother, “Wen Qing… go I got this…”  
The woman paused before looking at him and turned away trusting him in this task. He turned to the so-called Ghost General and watched in horror as he broke free from the spell that was keeping him in place. Before he could play another tune on his flue he was punched in the chest by the corpse. Not prepared it was like being hit by a large boulder, causing him to fly back and hit a tree. He felt blood trying to crawl up his throat, not good. Before he knew it he was being embraced by sandalwood and white robes as Lan Zhan appeared, feeding his spiritual energy into him. Wei Wuxian struggled out of his friend's arms, “We got to stop him before he gets to town…” He protested, Using the darkness as strength he got up and started to pursue Wen Ning. It took them less than five minutes to find Wen Ning he had cornered a bunch of young scared cultivators in a rock nook.   
Lan Zhan’s zither immediately began to play the waves of music paralyzing the strong fierce corpse. “Hold him there…” Wei Wuxian called before whipping out twelve talisimans. As the second Lan master played his haunting tune Wei Wuxian took the opportunity to place the talismans all around Wen Ning’s body hitting pressure points as he did so, bespelling the youth and hoping to restore his spiritual consciousness.   
He had just finished placing the talismans when Lan Zhan’s music changed from one of capture to one of purification. He watched as the musical waves hit Wen Ning repeatedly causing the boy to cry out despite his current mindset, his eyes closed with the force of the music. He struggled against the seal of the talismans that were now holding him in place.   
Wen Qing showed up her heart crying at seeing her brother in pain despite the current condition he was in, “Hanguang lord please stop.” she pleaded.   
Wei Wuxian was about to ask Lan Zhan to be a little more gentle when a new sound reached his ears.   
“Young… Mas..ter..”  
Looking to the corpse he could see that the dead white eyes were gone and now were replaced by overly large black eyes, filled with confusion. Wen Ning was back. 

{Demon subduing cave}

Wei Wuxian adjusted the wards around the blood pool with Lan Zhan close behind him. “This is the blood pool… It's kind of like cloud recesses’ cold pool. Good for healing and cultivation. Wen Ning was in it for a while, it pulled out all the badness in him and since then it's been smelling more like blood.”  
“The resentment is so dense.” came the small reply.   
“Thats right the energy here is dense making it perfect to host dark creatures.” Wei Wuxian peered into the water watching the movement at the bottom of the pool, “Guess how many fierce corpses I have birthed here.” A sheepish smile appeared on his face, “To tell the truth I have no idea how many there are either. But as time passes the water smells and looks more and more like blood.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Lan Zhan. It may have been the lighting but Wei Wuxian’s smile looked a little unhinged.   
“Wei Ying.”   
“What?” Wei Wuxian asked as he shifted from foot to foot, unable to sit still. He was in pain. He could feel the old blood gathering in his chest but he couldn't let Lan Zhan know how much that punch Wen Ning had delivered to him hurt.   
“Can you really control it?” Lan Zhan asked, his eyes widening ever so slightly showing worry.   
“Control what? Wen Ning?” Wei Wuxian asked Lan Zhan didn’t meet his eyes, “Of course, it isn’t a problem. Look. Didn’t he get his spiritual conscience back?”  
“What will you do if he goes on a rampage again?” Lan Zhan demanded his sword clenched tightly in his fist.   
Wei Wuxian turned his back to Lan Zhan not wanting to be caught in a lie, “I have experience with his rampages. Now hes under the control of the Stygian Tiger Seal. As long as I control the Seal then I control him.”  
“What if something happens to you or the Stygian Tiger Seal?” Came the quick reply  
Wei Wuxian turned to face the Lan cultivator, “It wont.”  
“But how do you know.” Lan Zhan continued to push.   
“I don’t know but it won't happen. I won’t lose control and nothing will happen to me or the Stygian Tiger seal.” Wei Wuxian’s determination was clear in his voice. Both men stood for a moment feeling out the situation.   
“Is this how you chose to continue?” Lan Zhan finally asked breaking the silence.  
Wei Wuxian gave a slight smile, “Let me tell you, don’t look down on my piece of land. Its bigger than Cloud Recess and it even has better food.” He had turned away from the other male once again trying to keep the subject light.   
“Wei Ying, You know what I mean.” Came the soft voice steps echoing as he took a few toward him.   
Crossing his arms in a defensive manner for half a minute before he forced himself to relax turning toward his friend, “Lan Zhan you… You know I already changed the subject. Why do you keep dragging it back to it again.” Before the man in white had a chance to answer Wei Wuxian turned away and coughed unable to handle the bad blood in his chest any longer. It was stuck.   
“Wei Ying.” The other man reached for Wei Wuxian’s wrist intending on checking his pulse. Wei Wuxian instantly ripped his hand from Lan Zhan’s fear coursing through him. If he checked he would see he didn’t have a golden core.   
“No there's no reason to use spiritual energy for such a minor wound.” He gave as an excuse in truth it wouldn’t work. With no core to speak of to regulate the energy it would be like filling a bowl with a hole in it, pointless. “I just need to rest a bit and it will recover on its own.” He reassured and it was true unless he was healed without spiritual magic.   
“Did you forget about me?” Wen Qing asked as she entered the cave joined by a timid Wen Ning. She glanced at him once with a keen healer's eyes and walked up to him slamming a hand into his back releasing all the bad blood by force. It hurt almost as bad as the overpowered punch he had received from her brother earlier.   
Wei Wuxian turned toward the healer, one shaking finger pointing to her, “You.. are cruel.” and proceed to faint into Lan Zhan’s arms.   
The other man caught him face paleing. “Wei Ying.”   
“I have much crueler tools in my trade.” Wen Qing said, holding up her three poison needles for the Yiling Patricarc to see.   
In an instant Wei Wuxian’s eyes opened and he flug himself away from Lan Zhan and the needles. “I’m ok.. I’m alright.” he said, moving with energy.  
Later that night, found Wei Wuxian walking up the mountain path toward the settlement with A-yaun attached to his leg. As he turned the bend that led to the cave he paused in wonderment and shock. Lining the whole encampment was a dozen or so lanterns providing light in the normally dark and kind of spooky area. He could feel his heart warming as he entered the cave and saw the entire wen Clan gathered there at tables and chairs made from reclaimed wood and stone. The tables were littered with food, He didn’t even know they had so much food. They were obviously celebrating something. As he approached an empty table the Wen Clan members began to gather around him, all smiling. He smiled awkwardly as he sat down.   
“There are so many lanterns up, aren't you afraid of the waste?” He asked sitting down.   
“They’re for you…” Came Wen Qing’s voice from the opening of the cave. “With you galavanting around the mountain at all times of night with out lights i’m afraid you will break a bone.”  
Wei Wuxian let out a small laugh, “Well why are you all still awake?”  
“We wanted to eat with you.” Wen Qing had obviously been chosen as spokesperson. Replied.  
“Me? Why would you want to eat with me?” He asked, truly bewildered.   
Wen Qing smiled and handed him a glass of water, “You’ve worked Hard these last few days.”   
Wei Wuxian took the cup unsure of how he felt. “You're suddenly talking so nice to me. I’m scared.” He said, taking a sip of water.  
“They have been wanting to thank you for a long while. But well you're always running and jumping around. Or hold up in your cave for days working on something. They didn’t want to disturb your work or annoy you. They just assumed you didn’t like interacting with others, and didn’t want to be bothered. So they were afraid to bother you.”  
Wei Wuxian felt overwhelmed really wishing he had a drink, having checked out of the conversation for half a second he checked back in at the mention of wine. “Drink wine? There's wine?”  
“Yes, sir made it, being a wine lover himself.” Wen Qing said, gesturing to Fourth uncle. Wei Wuxian gave a large grin and held out his bowl. “Please.”  
“It's made from the fruits of this mountain. It’s sweet and light.” Fourth Uncle said pouring him a glass of the burial mounds wine.   
Wei Wuxian smelt the glass of wine feeling the pure clarity energy flowing through the liquid. It seems that some processes can change the properties of the burial grounds. He was going to have to look into this a bit more. Perhaps the turnips they were growing will have special properties as well. “It smells beautiful.” He took a drink and felt the darkness that had been crowding his mind since that afternoon's panic, when he lost A-Yuan. Perfect, this wine was nice and refreshing. Wei Wuxian got up and started to walk in circles around the cave serving drinks for his elders and drinking wine as he pleased, neglecting to eat. It was his third pass around the room when he sat down at his spot once more. At this point it seemed at if every one around him were in a drunken sleep. Wei Wuxian pouted when yet another person denied taking a drink with him. He got to his feet wobbling drunk.   
“Drink with me… Drink with me…” he called out wondering from table to table before collapsing at a table.   
Wen Qing walked by just as Wei Wuxian drank what was left in his glass and his bottle, “Wen Qing…” He wined, “There's no more wine…”  
“There are four more jars but you should save them for a different time. You have had enough for tonight.” She said kindly as she started to clear off one of the tables with the other women and Wen Ning.   
“Why? You know they said that Long lasting fame is nothing compared to a cup of wine at the nick of time.” Wei Wuxian drunkenly held out his bowl, “One more please.” he gave her his best pout.  
She sighed and poured him a glass, “This is the last one you really should stop drinking so much I worry about your health.”   
Wei Wuxian just drank what was in his cup happily, with a deep sigh as he finished, “Wen Qing, the first time I met Lan Zhan I was sneaking Emperor’s smile wine into the cloud recess.” He snickered as the memory came to him, “You should have seen his face. It was so serious. However Gusu’s Emperor’s Smile wine is really good. I don’t know if I will ever get a chance to drink it again…” He sobered up a bit at this last bit feeling his sadness try and overwhelm him.   
“I’m useless... “ He mumbled to himself more than anything, “I promised my sister I would organize the grandest wedding for her. But now I can’t even attend her wedding.” he let out a small laugh of self hatred, “I am useless really useless.” He really missed his Senior sister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death happens.

CHAPTER 11:

{ONE YEAR LATER}

Wei Wuxian was over the moon with joy yet also down in the lowest pits of sadness. His sister had a baby. He was an Uncle to a nephew. He was so excited he could burst but at the same time he was so sad he felt as if he was going to cry. He was never going to meet the baby. Another deep sigh left him, a result of the warring emotions inside him trying to break free. He continued with his work picking the lotus pods full of seeds out of the small lotus paddy he had planted. He tossed a pod into a nearby basket, his task nearly complete. He looked up when a cry of pain reached his ears, looking over at the sound he spotted the now four year old. Wen Yuan was holding one cheek, tears streaming down his face.   
“Brother Xian is making fun of me.” Cried A-Yuan as the older man snickered slightly.   
“A-Yuan these lotus seeds are inedible.” The child stopped crying as he retrieved the stone hard seed from his mouth. Wei Wuxian took the seed from him examining it.   
“You see A-Yuan these seeds are made from the soil of the burial mounds. They have the ability to ward off evil.” Wei Wuxian picked a few more seeds giving three of them to the child, “You can’t eat them but carry them with you and you should be safe just don’t try and eat these seeds.” He emphasized he wasn’t sure what would happen to your body if you ate one of the seeds. At least the small child would get ill. Humming a little tune he turned back to his lotuses. He had only been working for a few minutes more when Wen Qing walked up to him holding a small letter.  
“You can go see you sister.” The female said, handing him the letter.   
Confused but excited he took the notice from her, “You are invited to Jiang Yanli’s and Jin Zixaun’s child’s one hundred day celebration.” he mumbled it reading the note to himself. Joy surged through him for half a moment he thought it was a trap when he saw the signature of the person who wrote the invitation, “Lan Wangji.” Lan Zhan. He would never set him up in a trap, being too uptight and righteous.   
He looked up toward Wen Qing joy lighting up his face, “I get to see my sister and my nephew!”  
Wen Qing simply nodded at him and he jumped up abandoning his work and locked himself up in his cave for the rest of the month making a gift for the small baby his sister had birthed. 

{One Month Later}

It took Wei Wuxian a month to finish the gift he was working on for little Rulan. He held up the small bell in victory. It was a delicate little silver bell made out of silver with a beautifully crafted eight petaled lotus carved into it. What was impressive wasn’t the craftsmanship of the bell it was the power it exuded. Wen Ning entered the cave a tea tray with his meal being carried by the fierce corpse.   
“Wen Ning come look.” He called the boy over to him.  
Wen Ning put the try down on the table and walked over to him, “Wow, that's impressive.” he said, feeling the energy that the bell gave off in waves.   
“This little trinket.” He rang the special bell slightly filling the cave with a small ting-a-ling, “Will repel low level dark beasts and corpses.” Wei Wuxian pulled the bell away from Wen Ning’s reach, “Ah… Don’t touch it… I don’t know what it will do to you.”  
Wen Ning took a second to process staring at the space the bell once was, “I can feel the power. “  
“Come on…” Wei Wuxian said, gathering up some simple tools and grabbing Old Flame, “Let's get going.”   
Without question his Ghost General followed him out of the cave, they were stopped by Wen Qing on the way out of the cave.   
She handed them a bag of money, “Don’t spend it all in one place.” she warned them sternly.   
Wei Wuxian just beamed at her before he rushed down the mountain Wen Ning hot on his heels.   
A quick stop in Yiling had Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning in new presentable clothing. They were ready for the celebration at Carp tower. 

{QiongQi way}

As they walked along QiongQi way, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but muse outloud, “Wow I didn’t think we would be coming here again.”   
This was the place he had freed the Wen Clan prisoners and turned them in to rebels. It was also the place he first raised Wen Ning from the ‘dead’. They were walking and talking cheeriedly when they entered a narrow part of the valley. Wei Wuxian stopped Wen Ning stopping with him.   
“Do you sense anything?” The crafty tricks user said.  
The boy stopped and glanced around, “I don’t sense anything, but it's too quiet.”  
They each shared a look now on high alert before they turned to continue their journey. However when Wei Wuxian took a few steps forward he was stopped by a sudden thud and whistling noise as Wen Ning caught an arrow that was aimed at his head. It took a great deal of effort not to flinch at the sudden noise, but he couldn’t show his enemies weakness. They both turned toward the cliff overlooking the small valley and saw a Jin clan member standing there. He looked a bit familiar to Wei Wuxian but he couldn’t place a name. As three hundred or so more Jin clan and even Lan clan members appeared over the edge bows or swords at the ready.   
“Who are you?” Wei Wuxian asked, defensively Wen Ning standing in front of him as a type of shield.   
“Wei Wuxian, I’m warning you. Undo the evil spell you put on my body immediately! If you do remove the cuse I will forgive you and nothing more will come of this.” The leader of the group said holding an empty bow in his hands.  
So he had been the one who had shot him. His heart that had once been full of joy at the prospect of seeing his nephew was now being overshadowed with doubt and suspicion. Why had they chosen here of all places. This place that's full of memories. He shook his head to clear his mind and voiced a protest. “What evil curse? I didn’t place any curse on you!”  
“Still playing innocent!” The man called out again, “Fine I, Jin Zixun, will show you!” Jin Zixun adjusted his robes exposing his chest. It was covered in bloody holes looking much like an empty lotus pod.   
“Thousand wounds a hundred holes.” Wei Wuxian said after a moment of thought.  
“Yes the Thousand Wounds a Hundred Holes curse.” Jin Zixun agreed as he fixed his clothing.   
“You’ve been cursed, why come ambush me?” Wei Wuxian asked knowing perfectly well what the answer was going to be.   
“Other than you who practices’ these 'types of Demonic Sorcery. Who else would place this curse on me?” Came the accusation.   
Wei Wuxian smiled, obviously this jackass thought he was popular, “I don’t even remember who you are, why would I waste my effort in putting an evil curse on you? Plus, I don’t play these kinds of underhanded games. If I wanted to kill you I would do it right and let the world know. Besides if I wanted to kill you I would do a method that's a thousand times worse than what you're going through right now.”   
“Look who's so arrogant. What, now that you're put on the spot you won't admit it?” Jin Zixun demanded.  
“I am not the one who did it. Why would I admit to it?” Wei Wuxian asked, trying to keep the conversation calm despite the hostile air.  
“Peace before force. Since you won’t admit it, forgive me for being rude.”  
“What are you going to do!” Wei Wuxian called crossing his arms in defense  
“If you won't remove the curse on me then I have no choice but to kill you.” Jin Zixun exclaimed.  
“You kill me? Or these people? Since you are all seeking a death wish, then don’t blame me for defending myself.” Wei Wuxian said as he pulled out his flute from his belt and signalled Wen Ning. The undead male ripped the talisman he had around his neck off. This talisman was in place to control the darkness in Wen Ning preventing him from going on rampages. When it was ripped off the more beasital nature of the fierce corpse was revealed, with a loud roar the power of the darkness swept over the entire valley. Not needing to play any notes on his flute he just pointed in the direction of the cultivators who surrounded them. It was mostly a scare tactic Wen Ning was still in his right mind, the battle lust yet to be lit. The army of three hundred men released their arrows at Wen Ning’s roar. Luckily they were awful archers missing him with every shot. Wen Ning used his extra strength to move a large boulder into the line of fire protecting Wei Wuxian, from any additional shots fired from the army. Wei Wuxian watched as his creation and friend flew up to attack the enemy defending him from harm. He couldn’t see Wen Ning attacking the cultivators over the ridge but he could feel the darkness around him get darker as Wen Ning’s rage and rampage increased.   
“Wei Wuxian… you will pay for your arrogance and not carrying your sword.” Jin Zixun said, suddenly appearing behind Wei Wuxian.   
Wei Wuxian was startled but prepared using his flute to block off the attacks. In the process of dodging one of the attacks, the small box holding the small protection bell flew out of his breast pocket. Jin Jixun caught the box with a sneer.   
“Give it Back!” Wei Wuxian held out on hand.   
“A present for A-Ling? Do you really think you will really be allowed to see him?” Jin Jixun mocked in reply.   
As Wei Wuxian prepared to attack again a voice stopped him, “Stop Both of you!” Jin Jixuan said as he landed from his sword mount to the ground between the two fighting males.   
“Zixuan, why are you here?” Demanded Jin Jixun.  
The Jin heir walked up to his cousin talking hushed tones. Wei Wuxian couldn’t hear what was being said all he knew was they were possibly talking about him and it was making him even more sure that this was a trap.   
Finally Jixuan spoke loud enough to be heard, “This matter can still be solved. The two of you temporarily stop your fighting.”  
“At this point, what is there left to resolve.?” Jin Zixun asked his cousin accusingly. “Did you not see these holes all over my body?”  
“I already heard it from Ah Yao.” Jin Jixuan said putting one hand up to halt the other Jin member.   
Frustration took over Jin Zixun’s face, “If you have already heard, then you understand that I can’t wait any more. Is it because he's sister-in-laws junior brother? For her sake you're not going to care about your brother’s life.”  
“You clearly know that I’m not that kind of person! Plus, the curse on your body might not be his doing. Why are you so impatient? I’m the one who invited Wei Wuxian to attend my child's one-month celebration. You, handling matters this way, have you considered the position you put my wife and I in?” Jin Zixuan said to his frustrated cousin.   
“He doesn’t deserve to come any way. Who does he think he is? What qualifications does he have to attend one of our family gatherings? Whoever sticks to him, will be soaked in black water. Zixuan, aren’t you afraid that if you invite him to come today from this day on, you, sister-in-law, and the child will have a stain you can’t remove for the rest of your life.” Jin Zixun argued.   
Wei Wuxian could feel a small bit of hope rising in him that maybe Jin Zixun had acted out on his own.   
“You shut up!” snapped Jin Zixuan.   
Jin Zixun clenched his fists at his cousin’s temper destroying the box and gift with one hand. Wei Wuxian felt all sanity leave him as he watched the box get crushed to dust in Jin Zixun’s hands. The gift he had made especially for Jin Rulan, the gift he had worked sleeplessly for a month to prepare. Now nothing. Wei Wuxian went to attack but was blocked by Zixuan, who not knowing about what was in the box, defended Jin Jixun.   
“Don’t you start too Wei Wuxian. Haven’t you had enough.” the Jin heir asked.   
Wei Wuxian couldn’t reply, trying to get his mind and temper under control.   
“Wei Wuxian, stop Wen Ning from being crazy. Don’t make things worse.” Jin Zixuan said, trying to diffuse the situation.   
“Don't make things worse? Then ask them to stop.” Wei Wuxian said his temper not under control.   
“It's already beyond that point isn’t it? Why are you being so tough? Let's all calm down and return to Carp tower and discuss this situation calmly. If you didn’t do anything, things should be fine.” Jin Zixuan said, still standing between the two hot headed males.   
“Stop? If I stop Wen Ning now then thousands of arrows will come flying down on me killing me without a body left to be seen. How can I return to Carp tower and discuss things with you then.”  
“That definitely won't happen.” The next Jin clan leader said.  
“Definitely won’t happen? How can you guarantee it? Jin Zixuan, I have a question. When you invited me to come, did you really not know of their plans to ambush and kill me?” Wei Wuxian asked, he really needed to know for his heart he needed to trust this man.   
“You… Wei Wuxian, have you gone crazy?” Jin Zixuan demanded.   
Wei Wuxian’s temper was so close to the surface now, “Jin Jixuan, move out of the way. For the sake of Senior sister I won’t touch you, but don’t piss me off.” He warned pointing to the man with his flute bringing it to his lips. The heir to the Jin clan took a step forward as if to stop him. “Don’t. I’m warning you don’t come any closer.” He closed his eyes and began to play, focusing his raging emotions on killing Jin Jixun. He wasn’t going to kill him but hurt him just a little. He thought for a moment he heard another flute playing a different song but he shrugged it off believing it to be an echo from the valley. As he played Jin Jixuan kept talking to him distracting him.   
“Wei Wuxian, is your ego really so precious? You know A-li is still-” Wei Wuxian heard the sound of Zixuan’s voice cut off. This caused the Yiling Patriact to pause opening his eyes. What he saw was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life and after life. Standing with his hand through Jin Zi Xuan's chest was Wen Ning. Wen Ning had killed Zixuan. He couldn’t comprehend what just happened. Did he lose control? He swore he was in control, his temper mostly in check. But here was his brother-in-law struggling to say his last few words around Wen Ning’s fist.   
“Yanli… is…. Waiting… for… for... you…” was whispered through bloodied lips as Jin Zixuan spat up blood.   
Wei Wuxian’s mind went black as tears of horror started to fall from his eyes. Wei Wuxian could only stare at the now dead Jin Zixuan not even hearing the command from Jin Zixun for more arrows to be released. Or When Wen Ning killed the other man. His mind was simply blank. Nothing could penetrate his thoughts. Next thing he knew everything was black and there were voices so many voices crawling around in his head.   
“You couldn’t stop him….  
Didn’t you say you could control it!  
Wei Wuxian.... “  
The last voice sounded like Harry desperately calling his name when he opened his eyes he was in the Demon slaughtering cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Wei Wuxian's death I have come to the decision that it will be drama cannon...


End file.
